Killer's Spiral
by Gdayminawh
Summary: CHAP 7 UPDATEE Ketua osis SMA Unbong yang mengerikan, Byun Baekhyun yang sangat tegas, kuat dan juga galak, sehingga semua siswa takut padanya. kehidupannya berubah sejak kemunculan salah satu siswa killer yang selalu berada di sisinya dan berusaha untuk menganggunya. [EXO!] [BoyxBoy] [BaekYeol;ChanBaek;] BAD SUMMARY(?) summary dan isinya bagusan isinya kok beneran deh..
1. Chapter 1: Calamity

A/N: Halohalohalo kamu kamu kamu kamuu yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff abal ini. Dan tentunya karna author itu baekyeol shipper, jadi author pake cast baekyeol yiiha! Mana baekyeol shipper suaranyaaa?! Oiya, ini ff sebenarnya gatau mau pake genre apa-_- jadi maklum yah susah nentuinnya, kalau comedy, tapikan ada beberapa yang gak comedy juga, yang pasti ini genrenya itu school life. Yaoi (not sure). Maaf jika banyak kesalahan author seperti typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan juga kamu kamu kamu **don't be silent reader**! Tinggalkan review kalian karna sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan hidup author(?)

Sinopsis : Aku, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang Siswa SMA pindahan yang baru saja mengalami Bencana Tsunami di Jepang. Eommaku memasukkanku ke salah satu SMA yang berada di SMA Unbong Technical, salah satu SMA yang mengerikan, karna terdapat siswa 'Killer', yang tugasnya adalah untuk mengalahkan apa pun dan setiap siswa transfer yang mendaftar di sekolah tersebut. Salah satu sekolah dengan kekerasan/ perkelahian paling tinggi. Tapi sekarang, sejak aku memasuki SMA tersebut, aku memiliki vote terbanyak dari beberapa siswa untuk menjadi Ekstra Kulikuler Ketua Orientasi siswa disana―sangat tegas, kuat dan galak sehingga banyak siswa yang takut padanya, tapi ada juga yang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. tapi semua kehidupanku berubah sejak kemunculan salah satu siswa killer yang selalu berusaha untuk mengangguku.

"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan rumah kita sekarang? Apa kamarku dan juga barang-barangku akan baik-baik saja? Apakah komik-komik manga maupun album-album kenanganku akan baik-baik saja? Dan juga apakah perabotan-perabotan rumah akan baik-baik sajakah? Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku, Eomma.."

Begitulah rengekan seorang pemuda SMA yang kini sedang dalam situasi "tegang" dan "panik"―karna dia baru saja pindah dari Fukushima, Jepang sehingga ia tidak begitu fasih dalam Bahasa Korea. Rumah tempat dia tinggal sebelumnya, mengalami bencana. Lebih tepatnya, kota Fukushima, yang terletak di Negara Jepang mengalami bencana yang hampir ¾ menyapu bersih kota itu―dikarenakan bencana Tsunami yang terjadi tahun 2011 lalu terulang kembali. Parahnya lagi, keluarga-keluarga yang mengungsi dari bencana itu ditampung dalam sebuah lapangan stadiun Azuma Fukushima. Bisa dibayangkan betapa berdesak-desaknya mereka mencari tempat untuk beristirahat di lapangan sebesar itu sementara jumlah pengungsi yang mengungsi di lapangan itu adalah ¾ penduduk kota Fukushima. Kondisi persediaan makanan untuk para pengungsi sangatlah sedikit dan terbatas―karna makanan-makanan itu adalah hasil sumbangan dari sukarelawan yang iba atas bencana yang terjadi saat itu, sehingga para pengungsi saling berebut makanan, bahkan ada yang saling berkelahi hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah roti dan air minum kemasan.

Begitu pula keluarga Byun Baekhyun saat ini, mereka mengungsi di lapangan tersebut. Baekhyun dulunya hanya tinggal bersama Eomma saja, karna Appa telah meninggal saat Baekhyun masih berumur sekitar 4 tahun, karna Appa meninggal di usia yang sangat muda, Eomma hanya bisa melahirkan 1 anak yaitu Baekhyun―kecuali jika Eomma menikah dengan lelaki lain selain Appa. Baekhyun sendiri, ingin sekali mempunyai adik kandung, tapi di sisi lain, Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau Eomma menikah dengan lelaki lain selain Appa, meskipun hanya bisa melahirkan 1 anak saja. Baginya, jika Eomma menikah dengan lelaki lain, sama saja Eomma mengkhianati janjinya kepada Appa―yang diucapkan Eomma dan Appa saat mereka mengucapkan salah satu janji pernikahan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, Eomma mengalami cedera pada kakinya, karna saat melarikan diri dari bencana saat itu, kaki eomma terkilir, untungnya, Tetangga sebelah rumahnya, berbaik hati mau menggendong Eomma sampai tempat pengungsian, yaitu lapangan ini.

"Eomma tidak tau _sayang,_ bahkan Eomma belum sekalipun melihat kondisi rumah kita. Yang Eomma selamatkan hanya kamu, berbagai surat-surat penting, ijazah-ijazah, dan dompet-dompet Eomma. Eomma tidak sempat membawa perhiasan-perhiasan Eomma maupun pakaian-pakaian. Bahkan kita sendiri tidak mempunyai baju ganti.." ucap Eomma dengan lirih kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Eomma dengan pandangan "pasrah" dan tidak tau akan tinggal dimana maupun apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Baekhyun sendiri hanya dapat membawa handphonenya saja, karna tidak punya waktu lagi untuk membawa barang-barang penting lainnya.

"Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, dan berlari menuju Baekhyun sehingga suara itu semakin jelas. Orang itu adalah Kim Jong Dae atau biasa dipanggil "Chen". Chen datang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyuman riang diwajahnya sambil membawa 3 Roti dan 3 air minum kemasan yang diletakkan di dadanya―sehingga tangannya saling melipat. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Chen?!"

"Apa kau belum mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan?" ucap Chen sambil tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Tapi arti dari senyuman Chen sekarang itu bukanlah arti kegembiraan atau kesenangan yang sesungguhnya. Wajar saja, karena mereka baru saja mengalami bencana besar.

"Belum, antriannya sangat panjang, dan juga aku tidak lapar, maksudku sepertinya seleraku hilang.. dan juga a―" belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, itu terpotong dengan sebuah roti yang masuk dengan paksa oleh Chen ke mulut Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat sehingga hampir tersedak dan disaat yang tepat sekali Chen memberi air kemasan kepada Baekhyun―yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka oleh Chen, karna Chen tau ini pasti akan terjadi, jadi Chen sudah sedia minum untuknya. Baekhyun melepas kembali ujung rotinya sedangkan sisanya yang telah masuk ke mulutnya, ditelan paksa dan dengan cepat meminum air kemasan itu.

"Ini, berikan juga roti dan air kemasan ini untuk Eomma-mu.." ucap Chen sambil memberi Baekhyun sebuah roti dan kemasan lagi untuk Eomma. "Terimakasih Chen.." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, lalu menghampiri Eomma untuk memberi roti dan air kemasan itu. "Terimakasih Chen.. telah memberi kami roti dan air kemasan itu. Kami sangat berhutang budi padamu, Chen, karna Eomma tau, pasti sangat susah dan butuh kesabaran yang sangat extra untuk mendapatkan makanan ini.." ucap Eomma pada Chen dengan sangat berterimakasih padanya. Chen tersenyum riang dan berkata "Tidak masalah..".

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, seperti mencari seseorang atau sesuatu. Tapi tampaknya apa yang sedang dicari Baekhyun, tidak tampak terlihat. Baekhyun dengan berani menanyakan sesuatu kepada Chen, "Chen.. mana keluargamu?" yang berhasil membuat Chen yang tadinya tersenyum riang, hilang. "Eommaku kemarin lusa, pergi ke Tokyo untuk dinas dari pekerjaannya, sedangkan Appa, aku tidak tau dimana, aku kehilangannya. Aku sudah menghubungi beberapa pihak polisi dan yang lain untuk mencari keberadaan Appaku, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada informasi apapun tentang Appa.." ucap Chen. Terlihat dengan jelas mata Chen berkaca-kaca. Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak punya niat untuk menyinggung perasaan Chen, Baekhyun hanya ingin tau saja.

"Tapi, aku sementara akan tinggal dirumah pamanku, di Beijing. Disana ada saudaraku yang seumuran denganku, Luhan. Aku akan menetap disitu sampai ada informasi keberadaan Appaku sekarang. Kudengar, Eommaku akan menyusulku ke Beijing setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun.. aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.." ucap Chen. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Chen, entah kenapa membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit luluh. Tapi makna dalam kata itulah yang meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri merasa berat sekali untuk merelakan Chen pergi ke Beijing, karna Chen adalah Sahabat dari kecilnya Baekhyun―karna Eomma Baekhyun dan Eomma Chen berteman dekat dan juga rumah mereka bersebelahan.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kiri Chen, dan berkata "Suatu hari.. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Pasti! Nanti saat kita bertemu, aku kelak telah menjadi seorang Dokter yang paling hebat yang pernah kau temui!" ucap Baekhyun memberi semangat dengan senyuman seringainya dan juga sangat yakin suatu hari akan bertemu dengan Chen lagi. Baekhyun menutup matanya seolah-olah mengucapkannya dengan santai, tidak serius―karna Baekhyun tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang diam-diam menangis di hadapan Chen. Chen tersenyum lembut, dan membalasnya, "Oh ya? Jika kamu menjadi seorang dokter terhebat yang pernah kutemui, aku akan menjadi seorang Penulis terhebat sepanjang masa!" ucap Chen dengan nada merendahkan Baekhyun, dengan semangat yang tak kalah dari Baekhyun dengan diiringi suara telapak tangan baekhyun menepuk telapak tangan Chen dengan senyuman khas mereka, tapi di balik itu, mereka menyimpan Janji yang akan ditepati saat mereka sudah lulus kuliah dan akan bertemu satu sama lain dengan wujud seseorang yang sukses dunia akhirat.

Chen berlari menghampiri pamannya yang baru saja datang dari Beijing untuk menjemput Chen ke Beijing. Chen melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun begitu pula Baekhyun, membalas lambaian tangannya dan berteriak dengan harapan bisa terdengar oleh Chen. "Chen! Jaga Dirimu baik-baik kawan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Chen. Chen tersenyum dan membalas "Kau juga Byun Baekhyun!". Chen telah menaiki taxi bersama pamannya, mungkin Luhan yang dimaksud oleh Chen ada di dalam taxi itu. Baekhyun merasa dia kehilangan Sahabat sejatinya, tapi jika itu yang terbaik bagi Chen, tak apalah, yang penting Chen tidak kesepian dan juga Senang tinggal di Beijing. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi itu hanya akan memicu perhatian banyak orang padanya sehingga Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Taeyeon!" terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Eomma. Seseorang itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan Eomma, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Adik Eomma, Kim KiBum atau biasa dipanggil Key. Key adalah adik dari Eomma Baekhyun. Key hanya berjarak lebih muda 2 tahun dari Eomma, tapi Key tidak memanggil kakaknya itu dengan kata akhiran "Nunna"―karna saat Eomma dan Key masih kecil, mereka seperti "_Tom and Jerry_" tiada hari tanpa perkelahian Antara kakak adik biarpun itu hanyalah masalah kecil.

"Key! Aku sudah berulang kali memberitahumu kalau seharusnya kau memanggilku Nunna!" Protes Eomma pada Paman Key. Baekhyun melihat Eomma kesal dan menjitak kepala Paman Key dengan kepalan tangan Eomma―dan Baekhyun yakin pasti jitakan itu sangatlah sakit. Sedangkan Paman hanya terkekeh saja. "Omong-omong, apa kalian sudah makan? Mana barang-barang kalian? Maafkan aku karna aku telat, karna banyaknya pengungsi disini, jalanan macet total" ucap Paman sambil meratakan rambutnya.

"kau sangat lama, kami baru saja memakan sebuah roti. Tapi lebih baik tidak usah mampir dulu ke beberapa restoran atau apapun itu, kami ingin beristirahat di sebuah rumah―yang setidaknya memiliki atap untuk berteduh" ucap Eomma sambil membawa tas yang berisi surat-surat penting dan dompet.

"Maafkan aku, sudah kubilang jalanan macet total karna bencana ini. Banyak jalan yang ditutup karna waspada akan bencana ini. Omong-omong, mana anakmu? Si kecil jika tersenyum dengan menunjukkan giginya, mulutnya akan berbentuk kotak, dimana dia?" ucap paman sambil melihat ke arah sekelilingnya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal dan mendesah "ini orang yang kau maksud, paman" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada agak tinggi dan tatapan yang agak sinis itu. Paman Key menoleh ke arah belakang, dan menemukan si kecil Baekhyun. "Ah, paman tidak tau kalau kamu sedari tadi berada dibelakangku.. rupaya kau sudah dewasa ya.. padahal dulu kau sangat manja pada Eommamu itu bahkan kau pernah memasukkan garpu kedalam stopkontak hahaha" ucap Paman Key sembari tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk rambutku.

"Lalu, kau telah menyewa taxi, kan?" ucap Eomma meyakinkan paman dan paman hanya mengangguk saja. Paman bilang ikuti saja paman, jangan sampai terpisah, karna taxi yang disewa paman memakirkannya sangat jauh karna tidak kebagian tempat parkir lagi. Seusai kami masuk kedalam taxi, barang-barang kami seperti tas yang berisi uang dan surat dan dokumen yang penting dibawa Eomma―tidak dimasukkan ke bagasi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membawa handphonenya saja.

Taxi itu membawa kami ke Bandara yang ada di Fukushima, Jepang―Bandara Fukushima (FKS). untungnya, paman telah memesan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul, Korea Selatan, dengan menggunakan pesawat sehingga kami tinggal menunggu waktu keberangkatan pesawat itu, dengan memakai penerbangan Korean air. kira-kira tinggal 25 menit lagi. Paman memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk nanti di pesawat jika kami merasa lapar.

Kini waktunya penerbangan ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Baekhyun, Eomma, dan paman sibuk mencari tempat duduk yang telah diatur dari tiket penerbangan itu dan akhirnya kami menemukan tempat duduk masing-masing di dalam pesawat itu. Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk di paling ujung dekat jendela―karna Eomma dan paman akan merasakan mual. Penerbangan dari Jepang menuju Korea kira-kira memakan waktu kurang lebih 3 jam lebih 20 menit―karna mengambil jadwal Korean air yang berangkat dari jam 12.50―3.35, sehingga Baekhyun lebih memilih Tidur sampai pesawat telah mendarat di Bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun melihat arlojinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.56 PM. Tidak terasa, penerbangan ini telah melalui beberapa jam dan sebentar lagi akan mendarat di bandara Incheon―salah satu bandara international yang sangat luas dan terkenal. Biasanya kebanyakan artis-artis maupun turis-turis mancanegara datang dari bandara ini. Pramugari mulai datang menghampiri kami untuk menawarkan beberapa produk dan makanan kepada kami, tapi kami menolak tawarannya―karna sebelumnya paman telah membeli perbekalan untuk di penerbangan untuk jaga-jaga jika salah satu diantara kami mulai lapar.

Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari mp3nya, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak sempat membawa mp3nya itu, mungkin mp3nya itu sudah dilahap bencana itu―karna itu adalah pemberian dari Kakeknya, sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat ke arah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas tanpa merasakan mual―karna kebanyakan orang-orang akan mual jika melihat ke arah jendela pesawat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Bahahah dikit dikit dulu ajayaaaaaaa soalnya lagi mood aja nih buat ff baekyeol soalnya sudah bebas dari ulangan-ulangan yang bikin otak melebur(?). oh iya, Chanyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di chapter 1 ya? Nanti dia muncul di chapter selanjutnyaaaaa soalnya rencana sih pinginnya perchapter itu sekitar 1000-2000 kata, paling kalau lebih dari 2k kata mungkin itu nanti ajayaa di final chapter mungkin?

Disini cerita selanjutnya bakalan muncul tokoh2 exo yang lain, jadi gacuma baekyeol doang..

Dan tentu saja, saran dan kritik bahkan review2 yang bikin author semangat tinggalkan di ff ini yaaaa meskipun banyak typo atau apaa gitu alurnya gajelas kecepetan atau apaagitu, review dari kalian kalian sangat membantu kelangsungan hidup authorrrrr(?)

**Catatan:**

Kalau kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamuu yang masih pingin mau atau ingin tau dari keelanjutan ff ini, tinggalkan **review** sebanyak-banyaknyaaaaaaa okeyyyyy jadinya author bersemangat lagii buat ngelanjutinnyaaa~ oiya satu lagi, **Don't be a Silent Reader!** Kenapa? Soalnya nanti juga kalau kalian buat ff sendiri pasti bakal ngerti kenapa author2 gasuka sama silent readeeeerr…

**#SalamhangatdariAuthormwah~! (?)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**Sinopsis :**

Aku, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang Siswa SMA pindahan yang baru saja mengalami Bencana Tsunami di Jepang. Eommaku memasukkanku ke salah satu SMA yang berada di SMA Unbong Technical, salah satu SMA yang mengerikan, karna terdapat siswa 'Killer', yang tugasnya adalah untuk mengalahkan apa pun dan setiap siswa transfer yang mendaftar di sekolah tersebut. Salah satu sekolah dengan kekerasan/ perkelahian paling tinggi. Tapi sekarang, sejak aku memasuki SMA tersebut, aku memiliki vote terbanyak dari beberapa siswa untuk menjadi Ekstra Kulikuler Ketua Orientasi siswa disana―sangat tegas, kuat dan galak sehingga banyak siswa yang takut padanya, tapi ada juga yang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. tapi semua kehidupanku berubah sejak kemunculan salah satu siswa killer yang selalu berusaha untuk mengangguku.

A/N : Halohalohalohaihaihalooo! Akhirnya chapter 2 muncul iyagak? Setelah pusing sama tugas di sekolah dikit-dikit power point dikit-dikit suruh bikin makalah, yasudah maaf telat post chapter 2nya-_-)/ alohaaaa mana suaranya **Baekyeol shipper?! **dan juga, maaf jika banyak typo+alur kecepatan+gajelas+ganyambung+gaje+dsb. Soalnya jujur aja author sendiri udah kehabisan ide dan alhasil tadaa~! Jadi ff abal gini haduh-_- udahya author terlalu banyak bacott yg pasti **Don't be Silent reader! **Kenapa? Nanti juga kalau kalian jadi author pasti ngerti kenapa para author gasuka silent reader, so, Tinggalkan **Review** dari kalian, **saran dan kritik** dari kalian, demi kelangsungan hidup author(?) **semakin banyak yg review semakin semangat author buat ngelanjutin ff ini **

Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari mp3nya, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak sempat membawa mp3nya itu, mungkin mp3nya itu sudah dilahap bencana itu―karna itu adalah pemberian dari Kakeknya, sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat ke arah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas tanpa merasakan mual―karna kebanyakan orang-orang akan mual jika melihat ke arah jendela pesawat itu.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat mulai mendarat di Bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan, yang berarti kami sudah tiba di Korea Selatan. Paman mulai berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya, begitu juga dengan Eomma kecuali Baekhyun―karna hanya membawa handphone saja. Kami turun dari pesawat, Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya karna banyak orang maupun turis yang sedang difoto dengan berlatar pesawat. Paman mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya―sebuah Handphone. Kami beranjak keluar dari Bandara dan menunggu jemputan dari Adiknya Eomma, Kai. Setelah itu, Mobil _ melewati pintu masuk Bandara, disitulah kami menaiki mobil paman Kai.

Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun membisu, tidak mengucapkan satupun kata―karna Paman key, paman kai dan Eomma sedang berbincang-bincang tentang tsunami yang terjadi tahun 2011 terulang kembali. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidur, tapi saat di pesawat tadi, Baekhyun sudah tidur setidaknya 2 jam, dan juga Handphone Baekhyun sudah mati karna kehabisan batrai, sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat pemandangan jalanan lewat kaca mobil.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.23―karna saat di perjalanan menggunakan mobil paman Kai, kami mengunjungi sebuah Restoran kecil untuk mengisi perut meskipun Eomma menolak mentah-mentah karna ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat, tapi akhirnya Eomma berubah pikiran dan hanya bisa pasrah. Saat mobil berhenti, Baekhyun berusaha menengok keluar lewat kaca mobil dan melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, sepertinya bukan rumah, karna didepan rumah itu ada bacaan besar yang sangat jelas bertuliskan "LOVINA INN". Itu adalah sebuah penginapan dengan adat jepang. Baekhyun mengira, perjalanan kerumah Neneknya itu sangatlah jauh sehingga mereka harus menginap disebuah penginapan. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat Paman Key memberitahunya bahwa penginapan itu adalah Penginapan sekaligus rumah Neneknya yang berarti Penginapan itu adalah milik keluarganya! Pantas saja Baekhyun bingung bagaimana bisa ada penginapan dengan adat Jepang di Korea Selatan. Selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah diberitahu Eomma kalau Eomma adalah anak dari pemilik Lovina Inn dan aku sebenarnya adalah cucu dari pemilik penginapan ini―Karna Baekhyun dari kecil belum pernah mengunjungi rumah neneknya karna Neneknya yang selalu datang menghampiri rumahnya yang berada di Fukushima.

Baekhyun memikirkan beribu-ribu alasan mengapa Eomma tidak pernah memberitahu tentang Keluarganya pada Baekhyun. Tapi pikirannya buyar saat Eomma memarahinya―karna sedari tadi Baekhyun membuka mulutnya seperti tergagap-gagap seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Jika Eomma adalah anak dari pemilik penginapan ini, lalu mengapa Eomma selalu mengeluh jika Baekhyun meminta sesuatu pada Eomma? Bukankah nenek sangat kaya? Apa Eomma hanya menghabiskan uangnya sendiri dengan membelikan se-ton perhiasan?

"Baekhyun! Kamu sedang apa sayang?! Cepatlah masuk atau kau bisa sakit masuk angin!" teriak Eomma dari pintu masuk penginapan tersebut. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyusul Eommanya. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul wanita tua menghampiri Eomma dari dalam berpakaian Kimono―baju adat jepang. Dan wanita itu adalah Nenek Baekhyun, Pemilik penginapan ini. Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum kepada Neneknya itu, dan Neneknya membalas senyumannya itu. Sepertinya Neneknya bertambah tua―karna saat Baekhyun melihat muka neneknya, neneknya memakai make-up yang sangat tebal. Seluruh pekerja yang bekerja di Lovina Inn juga berkumpul didepan pintu masuk Lovina inn dan membungkuk pada kami dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada kami. Tapi sepertinya, jumlah pekerja yang bekerja disini hanya sedikit―3 pelayan perempuan, 1 pelayan lelaki, 2 chef lelaki, dan 1 asisten chef perempuan. Tapi sepertinya itu cukup untuk penginapan ini, karena penginapan ini tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Salah satu pelayan penginapan ini menanyakan padaku, dimana barang-barangku―mungkin dia ingin membawakan barang-barangku ke dalam.

"Baekhyun-ssi, dimana barang-barangmu?" ucap pelayan laki-laki itu pada Baekhyun. "tidak usah, aku tidak membawa barang apapun, hanya handphoneku saja, tak usah repot-repot" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. "…dan juga siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun sesopan mungkin pada pelayan lelaki itu. Dengan segera, pelayan lelaki itu tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu, namaku Tao. Posisiku disini adalah sebagai kepala pelayan disini! Dan juga perempuan yang berada dekat dengan tanaman sebelah pintu masuk itu, namanya ada―" belum juga Tao menyelesaikan kata-katanya, salah satu pelayan perempuan itu memotong pembicaraan Tao dan menjitak kepala Tao dengan kepalan tangannya. "Jangan ngaku-ngaku!" ucap pelayan perempuan itu dengan sewot kemudian berbalik badan menghadapku dengan senyuman tiba-tiba yang terlukis diwajahnya. "Maafkan dia Baekhyun-ssi, sebenarnya akulah kepala pelayan disini. Namaku Tiffany, yang disebelahku, Seohyun, lalu yang sedang memberikan kunci kamar, itu adalah Naeun. Coba lihat pinggir Naeun, lelaki yang memakai sarung tangan dan topi chef itu adalah Chef Kris dan yang hanya memakai sarung tangan dan lebih pendek adalah Chef D.O. .Oh iya! Wanita yang berada di sebelah Kris itu adalah Krystal, dia adalah asisten chef." Ucap Tiffany sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseo arraseo.. tapi bisakah kalian memanggilku "Baekhyun" saja? Maksudku tidak usah memanggilku "Baekhyun-ssi"? dan juga, dimana kamarku Tiffany-ssi?" ucap Baekhyun pada Tiffany. Baekhyun merasa sudah 30 kali menguap dan kini matanya berair, tidak kuat lagi untuk menutup matanya. Tiffany menyuruh Naeun untuk mengantarkanku ke kamar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kamarku.

Baekhyun mengikuti Naeun dibelakang untuk menuju kamar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kamarnya. Sepertinya Kamarnya sangat luas karna mengingat penginapan ini adalah penginapan milik neneknya, sehingga Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri tidak sabar untuk melihat kamarnya. Baekhyun dan Naeun menaiki tangga depan, lalu melewati lorong kaca yang dindingnya dikelilingi oleh lampu dinding neon dan tanaman, melewati dapur penginapan, melewati tempat penyucian (laundry), melewati sebuah kamar mandi penginapan, melewati gudang penyimpanan sayuran, melewati lorong kedua yang dikelilingi oleh lukisan-lukisan kuno, dan akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya.

"ini kamarmu, Baekhyun-ssi, um.. maksudku Baekhyun. Ini agak aneh saat seorang pelayan memanggilmu tanpa ada akhiran –ssi." Ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu dengan kunci yang dipegangnya. "tak apa. Lama-kelamaan pasti akan terbiasa" ucapku sambil tersenyum tak sabar ingin merebahkan diri dikasur. Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat kamarnya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kamar yang diidamkannya―kamar yang sangat luas, kamar yang mempunyai king bed, kamar yang mempunyai tv besar dan sofa besar, kamar yang dialasi karpet bersih yang lembut. Tapi dihadapannya, kamar itu sangat kecil, mempunyai tv yang kecil tanpa sofa, 1 jendela kecil, 1 lemari kecil, dan Kasur untuk 2 orang―satu dibawah, satu diatas memakai tangga. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun menghadap ke belakang untuk protes kepada Naeun, tapi saat menghadap ke belakang, Naeun sudah tidak ada disitu. Dia menghilang entah kemana. Kini Baekhyun hanya meratapi nasib malangnya, dan merebahkan diri di Kasur yang bawah, didalam hatinya, Baekhyun marah-marah sendiri, bagaimana bisa penginapan ini memberikan kamar pada cucunya seperti kamar pembantu?! Baekhyun ingin protes kepada neneknya untuk memberikan kamar yang lebih luas untuknya, tapi Lama kelamaan, Baekhyun tidak tersadar bahwa Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai menutup matanya lalu terlelap dan melupakan niat aksi protesnya kepada neneknya―karna hari itu sangatlah lelah.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun melihat ke arah arlojinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.10 AM. Sepertinya terlalu pagi untuk Baekhyun bangun, sehingga Baekhyun berniat ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Tapi saat Baekhyun mau menutupkan matanya, Baekhyun melihat dari bawah kasurnya, Baekhyun melihat seperti ada sesuatu yang melayang diatas―seperti ujung penggaruk punggung. Baekhyun mengusap-usap matanya agar dia bisa melihat lebih jelas, dan sesuatu yang melayang tersebut berwarna coklat dicampur putih alhasil berwarna krem. Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba membulat dan kini Baekhyun tersadar benda apa yang melayang itu, itu adalah sebuah kaki manusia yang sedang tidur di Kasur atasnya―mungkin karna kakinya terlalu panjang sehingga tidak cukup di Kasur. dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Baekhyun berteriak kaget sambil menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya di dadanya dan menendang selimutnya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Manusia yang sedang di Kasur atas-pun kaget dengan suara teriakan yang datang tiba-tiba dari Kasur yang dibawahnya.

"APA?! ADA APA?!" teriak orang yang ada di Kasur atas sambil menengok ke Kasur yang dibawah dengan kaget. "AAH! SIAPA KAMU?! BERANINYA KAMU MASUK KE KAMAR INI SEENAKNYA!" teriak Baekhyun pada Lelaki yang ada di Kasur atas. Lelaki itu loncat dari Kasur atas dan sempat membuat jantung Baekhyun copot karenanya―padahal ada tangga untuk turun dari Kasur atas ke lantai. "…DAN JANGAN LONCAT DARI ATAS KE LANTAI! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU COPOT! GUNAKAN TANGGA JIKA INGIN TURUN DARI KASUR ATAS KE KASUR BAWAH!" teriak Baekhyun melanjutkan. Nafas Baekhyun tidak beraturan saking kagetnya, dan matanya membelalak saat lelaki itu mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, Baekhyun merasa dirinya diabaikan dan Baekhyun benci itu. Saat lelaki itu membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menuju keluar, baekhyun menghentikannya. dengan langkah cepat baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu dan menahan tangan lelaki itu.

"Hey! Jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan lelaki tersebut. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin meneriakkannya tepat di telinga lelaki tersebut, tapi tubuh lelaki tersebut sangat tinggi sehingga Baekhyun meneriakkinya seperti tepat di ketiak lelaki tersebut. "Diamlah cebol! Aku ingin segera mandi dan lepaskan tanganmu ini, saat ini aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk bertarung denganmu cebol!" ucap lelaki tinggi tersebut sambil melepas paksa tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terima dirinya dipanggil "cebol" olehnya. Padahal, bagi Baekhyun, tinggi badannya itu normal dengan lelaki lain―itu hanya menurut Baekhyun. Karna tidak terima dirinya dipanggil Cebol dengan lelaki raksasa itu, Baekhyun membalasnya. "DASAR KAU PRIA AMAZON!"

Mata Lelaki raksasa tersebut membulat dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya tapi terlambat, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara yang sangat keras. Lelaki raksasa itu, adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bekerja sebagai pelayan lelaki juga, sama seperti Tao. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar dengan sangat keras dan berteriak "BUKA PINTUNYA CEBOL! BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU AMAZON!". Baekhyun mengacuhkan teriakan dan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. "BODO AMAT!" teriak Baekhyun―Karna bagaimanapun juga, tinggi Baekhyun berada di bawah rata-rata, dan tinggi Chanyeol berada di atas rata-rata. Baekhyun mulai mengambil handphonenya yang masih berada di saku celananya. Ia hendak mengirim pesan kepada Chen, tapi Baekhyun baru sadar kalau hpnya itu mati kehabisan batrai dan kemarin malam lupa untuk mengisi batrainya. Ini membuat Baekhyun amat sangat kesal, pagi-pagi sudah ada yang bikin moodbreaker dan sialnya, Tiffany, Kepala pelayan, mengetuk pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Baekhyun! Bukalah cepat!" teriak Tiffany dari luar. Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat Tiffany marah besar padanya.

"Hey! Jangan membuat kebisingan pagi-pagi! Lihatlah, para pengunjung yang menginap disini merasa paginya terganggu oleh suara kebisingan yang kamu dan Chanyeol perbuat!" teriaknya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat akhir kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Tiffany tadi. "Tunggu sebentar. Apa tadi kau mengucapkan '_yang kamu dan Chanyeol perbuat!'_ ? apa lelaki amazon itu bernama Chanyeol?!" ucap Baekhyun. Tiffany memiringkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata "Eh?! Kalian bahkan belum berkenalan satu sama lain? Dan pertemuan pertama kalian ini dimulai dari pertengkaran? Yaampun!" ucap Tiffany sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Iya, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu namanya Chanyeol, kemarin malam, dia sedang tidak bekerja, entah pergi kemana.. dan juga dia mengenalmu, tapi kau tak mengenalinya.." jawab Tiffany.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memarahiku? Lelaki itulah yang pertama memulainya! Seharusnya kau juga memarahinya!" teriak Baekhyun tidak mau kalah―padahal Baekhyunlah yang memulainya. "aku sudah memarahinya tapi dia lari sedangkan aku tidak bisa lari, karna aku memakai kimono" ucap Tiffany dengan pandangan memelas. "…dan juga, kau harus bersiap-siap sekolah! Cepatlah mandi!" Tiffany mendorong Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun kaget dan membulatkan matanya. "Sekolah?! Sekolah dimana?! Tidak ada yang memberitahuku bahwa hari ini aku sekolah! Dan juga aku tidak tau dimana letak kamar mandinya!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Tiffany membuka mulutnya dan mendengus kesal pada Baekhyun. "Apa Naeun tidak memberitahumu dimana kamar mandi?! Sungguh! Apa yang ada dipikiran Naeun sebenarnya!" teriak Tiffany dan akhirnya Tiffany pasrah. Tiffany mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun mengikutinya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kamar mandi penginapan adalah kamar mandi bersama. Tapi Baekhyun baru sadar, Chanyeol tadi bilang dia ingin mandi, dan pasti sekarang dia berada di kamar mandi, dan parahnya lagi, itu kamar mandi bersama. Jadi maksudnya Baekhyun harus mandi bersama…Amazon itu?!

"Cepatlah masuk dan mandi! Sesudah mandi, pakailah baju seragam yang udah di sediakan, itu sudah berada di dalam lemari kamarmu. Sesudah itu, pergilah ke ruang meja makan, tapi jangan kau duduk di tempat untuk pengunjung yang menginap disini, tapi di meja makan khusus pekerja yang bekerja disini, tepatnya, kau harus masuk dapur, disebelah kulkas ada pintu yang ditempelkan kalender tahun ini, disitulah tempat pekerja yang bekerja disini makan. Sesudah makan, nenekmu baru saja membelikanmu sepatu sekolah, itu sudah berada di rak sepatu yang ada di kamarmu. Sesudah itu, pergilah sekolah bersama Chanyeol!" ucap Tiffany panjang lebar dan untungnya Baekhyun mengerti apa yang diucapkan Tiffany.

"bukankah didalam kamar mandi ini ada orang yang sedang mandi juga?" Tanya Baekhyun―berharap jika Chanyeol mandi di kamar mandi lain. "ada Chanyeol di dalam" ucap Tiffany dengan tenang sedangkan Baekhyun panik. Mana mungkin Baekhyun harus mandi bersama amazon sialan itu?!

"aku yakin pasti ada kamar mandi lain yang bisa kupergunakan, bukan?" ucap Baekhyun―berusaha melukiskan wajahnya dengan senyuman. "Ada, tentu saja ada. Tapi itu hanya khusus untuk pengunjung yang menginap di penginapan ini. Lagian kaliankan sama-sama laki-laki kenapa harus malu?!" Tanya Tiffany dengan heran pada Baekhyun. "HAH?! MAKSUDMU AKU HARUS MANDI BERSAMA PRIA AMAZON SIALAN ITU?!" teriak baekhyun dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tapi Tiffany mengacuhkannya dan segera pergi dengan seringaian yang paling menawan miliknya―meskipun Baekhyun tidak sama sekali terpengaruh oleh seringaiannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah. Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun merasa…..akan dibunuh! Tidaak! Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi yang benar benar sangat. Tangan Baekhyun mulai bergetar saat Baekhyun memegang pintunya. Seumur hidup Baekhyun, Baekhyun belum pernah mandi bersama walaupun itu bersama sahabatnya, Chen. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dan mengulanginya sebanyak 3x. akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Baekhyun baru membuka setengah pintunya, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik sampai terbuka, dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Berada di hadapannya, tanpa sehelai benangpun sehingga tubuhnya terlihat jelas tatto-tattoo miliknya. Demi gajah hompimpah, Jantung Baekhyun serasa hampir copot untuk kedua kalinya.

"AHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Muka Baekhyun memerah. Nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan dan pendek-pendek. Baekhyun yakin mukanya pasti sudah seperti tomat. Inilah hal yang paling dibenci Baekhyun.

"KAU SENDIRI MAU NGAPAIN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bahahahah segini dulu ajaya, dilanjutkan ke chapter 3. Apdet chapter 2nya ga kelamaan kan? Oiyaa makasih sebelumnya buat yg udah review chapter yg ke 1 nya~ author sendiri bingung kenapa lama-lama ceritanya gasesuai dengan sinopsisnya ya?._. dan author nanti post chapter 3nya galama kok, buat chapter 3, itu nanti dimana si Bacon ini menderita gitu, ga menderita banget sih, ya jadi gimana ceritanya si bacon yang baru aja pindah sekolah tiba2 jadi ketua osis? Dan ternyata si amazon ini adalah salah satu siswa killer yang paling kuat? Dan bagaimana bisa semua siswa takut pada Baekhyun saat baekhyun telah menjadi Ketua osis? Ikuti kisahnya di chapterchapter yang akan mendataaang~!

Saran dan kritik butuh banget nih, tinggalkan review dari kamu kamu yang sudah baca yaaa, author pasti terima kritikan itu dengan lapang dada! Dan juga kalau ada yg mau nyalurin ide-ide buat chapter-chapter nanti silahkan review aja dan author berterimakasih banget(?) **review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk kelangsungan hidup author(?)**

**Catatan:**

Kalau kamu kamu kamu kamu kamu kamuu yang masih pingin mau atau ingin tau dari keelanjutan ff ini, tinggalkan **review** **sebanyak-banyaknyaaaaaaa** okeyyyyy jadinya author **bersemangat lagii buat ngelanjutinnyaaa~ kalau dikit, jadi males juga ngelanjutinnya..** oiya satu lagi, **Don't be a Silent Reader!** Kenapa? Soalnya nanti juga kalau kalian buat ff sendiri pasti bakal ngerti kenapa author2 gasuka sama silent readeeeerr…

**#SalamhangatdariAuthormwah~! (?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Rumor

**A/N: HALOHALOHALOO..! **akhirnya bisa nyelesain chapter 3 dengan berbagai rintangan-_- maaf banget kalau apdetnya kelamaan kan nunggu reviewnyaa, kalau reviewnya banyak baru ngelanjutin kecuali kalau reviewnya dikit mending di delete aja kaliya. Jadi, kalau mau cepet2 tau kelanjutannya, review sebanyak-banyaknya, karna semakin banyak semakin cepat apdetnya(?)

**Sinopsis : **

Aku, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang Siswa SMA pindahan yang baru saja mengalami Bencana Tsunami di Jepang. Eommaku memasukkanku ke salah satu SMA yang berada di SMA Unbong Technical, salah satu SMA yang mengerikan, karna terdapat siswa 'Killer', yang tugasnya adalah untuk mengalahkan apa pun dan setiap siswa transfer yang mendaftar di sekolah tersebut. Salah satu sekolah dengan kekerasan/ perkelahian paling tinggi. Tapi sekarang, sejak aku memasuki SMA tersebut, aku memiliki vote terbanyak dari beberapa siswa untuk menjadi Ekstra Kulikuler Ketua Orientasi siswa disana―sangat tegas, kuat dan galak sehingga banyak siswa yang takut padanya, tapi ada juga yang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. tapi semua kehidupanku berubah sejak kemunculan salah satu siswa killer yang selalu berusaha untuk mengangguku.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah. Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun merasa…..akan dibunuh! Tidaak! Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi yang benar benar sangat. Tangan Baekhyun mulai bergetar saat Baekhyun memegang pintunya. Seumur hidup Baekhyun, Baekhyun belum pernah mandi bersama walaupun itu bersama sahabatnya, Chen. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dan mengulanginya sebanyak 3x. akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Baekhyun baru membuka setengah pintunya, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik sampai terbuka, dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Berada di hadapannya, tanpa sehelai benangpun sehingga tubuhnya terlihat jelas tatto-tattoo miliknya. Demi gajah hompimpah, Jantung Baekhyun serasa hampir copot untuk kedua kalinya.

"AHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Muka Baekhyun memerah. Nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan dan pendek-pendek. Baekhyun yakin mukanya pasti sudah seperti tomat. Inilah hal yang paling dibenci Baekhyun.

"KAU SENDIRI MAU NGAPAIN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seakan mengerti maksud kedatangan Baekhyun, sehingga tangan kanan Chanyeol menarik siku tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seperti baru pertama kali melihat tubuh telanjang saja" hina Chanyeol sambil berjalan kembali ke bak mandi bersama itu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal―tapi yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat tubuh telanjang apalagi perempuan, paling hanya melihat tubuh telanjang anak kecil balita.

"jangan "_sok"_ tau!" ucap Baekhyun kesal dengan nada _sewot_. Baekhyun melepas telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi melekat di mukanya itu, dan mulai berjalan ke samping―tempat shower dan berbagai macam sabun-sabun terletak disana. Baekhyun duduk di kursi shower dan mulai menekan botol shampoo. Chanyeol memerhatikannya―sedikit mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Kau tidak membuka pakaianmu dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pasalnya, Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun mandi bersama dengan orang lain, hal itu membuat Baekhyun agak canggung untuk membuka pakaiannya. Sudah 30 detik, pertanyaan Chanyeol belum ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri udah pusing mau jawab apa, kini beribu-ribu alasan ia cari di pikirannya dan itu tidak sama sekali membuahkan hasil alhasil sia-sia. sepertinya Chanyeol tau apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"apa kau sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku sampai keluar asap dari kepalamu?" hina Chanyeol lagi-lagi. Chanyeol menyeringai dan beranjak berdiri dari bak besar itu dan mulai mengambil handuknya―handuk yang bermodel seperti blazer. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya.

"dasar Cebol"

Baekhyun yang sedang menggosok giginya hampir saja tersedak. Untung saja sikat giginya tidak ikut tertelan ke dalam tenggorokannya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal, tidak terima dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"Sialan kau, Amazon!"

.

.

.

Seusai mandi dan memakai pakaian khas seragam sekolahnya, ia pergi menuju dapur untuk sarapan bersama yang lain. Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor yang dikelilingi oleh lukisan kuno. Lukisan kuno itu sangatlah indah. Dilihatnya satu-satu lukisan kuno tersebut, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan salah satu lukisan yang menurutnya menarik. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan berbalut busana gaun putih mutiara yang sedang menghirup wanginya bunga baby's breath. Perempuan dilukisan itu sangatlah cantik, rupawan. Baekhyun melihat tepi-tepi lukisan itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis oleh sebuah pisau kecil―untuk memahat patung. Disitu tertulis,

_**Kim Tae-Yeon. Made by, Lachou Project**_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat nama ibunya tertulis di lukisan tersebut. Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya percaya kalau perempuan yang ada dilukisan itu adalah ibunya. Mana mungkin ibunya bisa secantik ini? Baekhyun berniat untuk menanyakan soal lukisan itu kepada paman Key dan berharap paman Key sudah berada di meja makan yang ada di dapur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diantara Tao dan Kris. Chanyeol berada di ujung meja makan dan fokus pada makanannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan makanan yang sudah disajikan oleh Kyungsoo dan Kris. Di depan Baekhyun, ada Paman Key sedang makan juga. Awalnya, Baekhyun ingin menanyakan tentang lukisan kuno yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang menarik-narik untuk tidak menanyai itu sekarang, dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengurungkan lagi niatnya untuk menanyakan lukisan itu. Tiffany memulai pembicaraan, dia berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi ketua osis di SMA Unbong, yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau sejarah SMA itu. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sedang meneguk air putihnya, kini tersedak dan menyembur tepat di muka paman Key. Bisa dilihat raut wajah paman Key yang agak sedikit kesal menatap Baekhyun. Krystal, asisten chef tersebut dengan segera memberikan sapu tangannya padanya. Baekhyun memohon-mohon untuk berminta maaf padanya―tentu saja dengan menambahkan adegan acting air mata, dan itu sukses!.

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Apa-apaan?! Aku akan menjadi ketua osis yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau latar belakang sekolah itu maupun sejarahnya!" bentak Baekhyun dan memukul meja makan dengan kepalan tangannya pada Tiffany. Ini tidak sopan, karna Baekhyun membentak kepala pelayan dan hal itu dilihat oleh Ibunya dan Neneknya.

"Baekhyun! Sikapmu!" bentak Ibunya dengan wajah yang tenang. Neneknya, sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karna neneknya tau, sifat Baekhyun 80% mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. "Sebenarnya nenek yang meminta pihak sekolah untuk menjadikan kamu menjadi ketua osis" ucap neneknya dengan wajah tegas dan tenang seakan ahli dan sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Karna sebenarnya, biaya pembuatan SMA tersebut, 35% adalah uang neneknya.

"tapi nek, kenapa?! Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi ketua osis disana! Aku ingin memulai kehidupan baruku dengan normal!" bentak Baekhyun pada neneknya. Secara, Neneknya adalah orang yang paling berkuasa disana, sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya takut padanya―tapi bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun.

"eh? Kau belum mendengar rumor buruk tentang SMA unbong?" Tanya Naeun tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, Baekhyun memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sekolah itu, wajar saja, Baekhyun baru saja pindah ke Korea dari Jepang.

"Ketua osis sekolah itu mendapatkan kekerasan oleh salah satu murid-murid disana yang termasuk golongan 'killer'. Salah satu murid killer itu tidak memakai senjata tumpul pada ketua osis disana, tapi banyaknya smack down yang dilakukan kepada ketua osis itu mengakibatkan cedera-cedera dan mengalami perpatahan tulang pada kakinya, sehingga harus di amputasi karenanya. Pelakunya belum jelas siapa, tapi sampai sekarang polisi-polisi belum menemukan bukti-bukti yang kuat untuk tindakan kekerasan pada ketua osis tersebut. Bahkan ketua osis sekolah itu belum tersadar, sehingga polisi belum bisa menanyakan pelakunya terhadapnya" jelas Naeun, salah satu pelayan wanita penginapan ini. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, tangannya mulai bergetar. Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar rumor itu. Apa sekolah itu tidak punya aturan? Apa guru-guru disana membiarkan perlakuan tersebut?

"tahan sebentar! Kalau begitu, jika aku yang mengantikan posisi ketua osis itu, bukankah itu berarti aku akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari salah satu murid-murid disana yang termasuk golongan 'killer' ?!" bentak Baekhyun dengan keras dan nada tinggi. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, emosinya tidak terkendali, apa-apaan semua ini?! Kalau begini, mending tidak usah sekolah sekalian!

"tenang Baekhyun, tenang!" tenang Paman Kai berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandangi perdebatan mereka, berbeda dengan Seohyun, yang mulai takut dan gelisah tentang perdebatan ini, ingin sekali Seohyun menghentikan perdebatan ini, tapi terlalu takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, dengan kata lain, Seohyun terlalu malu untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Baekhyun melihat lengan Chanyeol yang kini terbungkus oleh jas seragam sekolah itu, sehingga menutupi Tattonya―kecuali tattoo yang berada di antara jari-jarinya, masih terlihat.

Pandangan Chanyeol masih tertuju pada Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman, Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap mukanya dengan telapak tangannya―karna siapa tau ada sebutir nasi atau apapun itu yang menempel lekat di mukanya dan menjadi penyebab Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya dengan sangat keras dan kembali duduk di kursi meja makan itu―sebagai isyarat kalau Baekhyun itu sangat marah sekali dengan kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa, selera makan Baekhyun kini hilang. Baekhyun tak habis pikir mengapa neneknya melakukan ini padanya. Apa neneknya tidak sama sekali sayang pada cucunya? Kini Baekhyun mempunyai 2 bukti bahwa neneknya itu tidak sama sekali peduli dengan cucunya. Pertama, Seharusnya sebagai cucu dari pemilik penginapan ini, Baekhyun mempunyai kamar yang luas yang dilengkapi oleh kamar mandi didalamnya. Yang kedua, ibunya dan neneknya menyuruh Baekhyun menjadi ketua osis di SMA mengerikan itu yang bahkan suatu saat akan ada kekerasan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Justru itu, Chanyeol akan melindungimu selama kau menjadi ketua osis disana" ucap Neneknya dengan tenang. Neneknya mengambil secangkir teh tradisional Jepang dan menutup matanya lalu meneguknya dengan hati-hati. Jeda sebentar. Hening sebentar. Coba ulangi. Sepertinya pendengaran telingaku agak kurang baik. Ini lelucon. Oh tidak, lelucon ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu!

"APA?! SERIUS?! Nenek tidak bercanda kan? Memang benar tubuhku kecil dan kakiku seperti cabai rawit, tapi aku ini kuat! Aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan yang butuh perlidungan!" Bentak Baekhyun dan mulai beranjak berdiri sambil menopangkan kedua telapak tangannya di meja makan itu. Baekhyun menunggu respon neneknya, sementara neneknya, perlahan-lahan menaruh kembali cangkir teh tersebut ke meja makan. Chayeol sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut, karna sebelumnya, ia telah diberi tahu yang lain tentang ini.

"mulai dari sekarang, Chanyeol akan menjadi _bodyguard-mu_. Dia akan melindungi kamu jika kamu tiba-tiba diserang oleh salah satu murid 'killer' disana. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol sudah tau hal itu," ucap Neneknya sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja dan mulai meneguk segelas air. Baekhyun tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan neneknya barusan. Memangnya Chanyeol itu kuat? Bahkan ia hanya memiliki tattoo yang menyeramkan dan juga beberapa tindikan yang berada di mata kirinya dan telinganya, tapi ia tidak mempunyai otot yang besar dan kuat seperti preman-preman jalanan. Memang benar sorotan mata Chanyeol seperti binatang buas, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu hal yang tidak menarik, dan Baekhyun sendiri udah curiga, kalau Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari murid 'killer' di sekolah itu.

"Tapi Nek, bisa saja si pria amazon itu, uh.. maksudku Chanyeol itu salah satu murid 'killer' di sekolah itu! Bisa saja dia diam-diam mengancamku dengan benda tumpul ataupun tajam? Lihatlah dia, dia punya tattoo yang hampir membungkusi setengah tubuhnya itu, dan juga dia mempunyai banyak tindikan di telinga dan matanya, apa nenek ga merasa kalau Chanyeol itu salah satu murid 'killer'?!" ucap Baekhyun, berharap neneknya berubah pikiran, tapi Kris, sang chef itu menyela di Antara percakapan kami.

"Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik, kau hanya melihat dari penampilan luarnya saja, mungkin dia grogi mungkin dulu dia tidak terbiasa di tempat orang-orang banyak" sela Kris. Kyungsoo yang menatapnya merasa agak jijik saat Kris mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa disebut _'Bijak'_―karna Kyungsoo menyipitkan setengah matanya dan menggertakkan giginya disertai senyuman sinis. Kyungsoo hafal sekali bagaimana Hyungnya itu berperilaku. Dihadapan orang-orang yang berada di atasnya, kris akan menjadi kalem dan _sok_ bijak, tapi jika sedang diwaktu kerjanya, itu bertolak belakang sekali.

"Jangan salah kau Baekhyun, Chanyeol pernah hampir membunuh segerombolan pencopet yang berkeliaran disini minggu lalu tanpa senjata apapun. Lalu, Chanyeol pernah berkelahi dengan ketua geng yang sangat tenar di daerah sini, sampai sekarang, ketua geng itu belum sadarkan diri entah berapa lama. Chanyeol juga pernah membunuh seekor singa yang melarikan diri dari kebun binatang dan melahap sekitar 6 penduduk. Dan masih banyak lagi.." ucap Tiffany menyela. Chanyeol hanya diam saja, ia tidak ingat kalau ia pernah melalukan hal itu, tapi itu bukan berarti kalau Chanyeol itu amnesia.

Baekhyun yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tiffany tentang Chanyeol, serasa tak percaya bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol itu seperti itu. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol hanya seorang Idiot dengan menggunakan cosplayer preman-premanan. Akhirnya, Baekhyun akan menjadi ketua osis yang baru disana, dan Chanyeol akan berada di sisinya terus―karna sebagai bodyguardnya Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Kalau reviewnya dikit, kayaknya gausah dilanjutin aja atau di delete aja, tapi kalau kalian masih pingin kelanjutannya, review aja sebanyak-banyaknya.. kalau reviewnya banyak, author lanjutin ff ini.. kalau ada saran atau kritik review aja, butuh banget kok beneran deh..

RnR ?


	4. Chapter 4: The Wild Eye

**A/N : **Akhirnyaaaa bisa nyelesain chapter 4nyaa.. maaf kalau apdetnya terlaluu lamaa.. kalau misalnya mau tau lanjutan dari ff ini review sebanyak-banyaknyaa.. ohiya author baru sadar kayaknya genre ff ini beda sama ceritanya ya?-_- maafkan author yang terlalu amatir ini-_-

**Sinopsis : **

Aku, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang Siswa SMA pindahan yang baru saja mengalami Bencana Tsunami di Jepang. Eommaku memasukkanku ke salah satu SMA yang berada di SMA Unbong Technical, salah satu SMA yang mengerikan, karna terdapat siswa 'Killer', yang tugasnya adalah untuk mengalahkan apa pun dan setiap siswa transfer yang mendaftar di sekolah tersebut. Salah satu sekolah dengan kekerasan/ perkelahian paling tinggi. Tapi sekarang, sejak aku memasuki SMA tersebut, aku memiliki vote terbanyak dari beberapa siswa untuk menjadi Ekstra Kulikuler Ketua Orientasi siswa disana―sangat tegas, kuat dan galak sehingga banyak siswa yang takut padanya, tapi ada juga yang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. tapi semua kehidupanku berubah sejak kemunculan salah satu siswa killer yang sebenarnya sangat polos dan selalu berusaha untuk mengangguku.

Baekyun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk memastikannya kalau Baekhyun sudah berada di sekolah ini. Seusai bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, Baekhyun kembali menuju ruang kelas 2-B, ruang kelasnya saat ini. Murid-murid kelas 2-B ini, ada yang ramah dan juga ada yang penampilannya seperti salah satu murid 'killer'. Tapi biasanya, murid-murid yang termasuk golongan 'killer', adalah anak dari pengusaha sukses atau keluarganya yang kaya raya, sehingga mereka bisa bertindak semaunya. Dari situ, Baekhyun sudah mulai tidak suka, makanya, mengingat Baekhyun adalah ketua osis sekarang, mungkin Baekhyun ingin menyelesaikan masalah murid-murid yang bertindak semaunya―meskipun Baekhyun menganggapnya mudah.

Seusai wali kelas 2-B memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada semua murid kelas 2-B, semua murid pergi menuju Aula―mungkin ada beberapa pengumuman yang akan disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah kepada semua murid secara langsung. Baekhyun juga pergi menuju aula itu, Baekhyun bertemu salah satu murid kelas 2-B yang sepertinya cukup baik, murid itu bernama Sehun. Sehun memberi tau jalan menuju aula, tapi sebenarnya, Baekhyun belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol. terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat pergi bersama ke sekolah―karna Chanyeol tadi tidak ada dikelas, mungkin Chanyeol tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Kepala sekolah mulai berpidato sedangkan murid-murid duduk silang di lantai. Mata Baekhyun sedari tadi mencari sosok Chanyeol, tapi dari tadi ia belum melihat Chanyeol, bahkan di aula pun Chanyeol tidak ada. Tapi Baekhyun baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, berarti Baekhyun khawatir pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Mana mungkin ia peduli pada si amazon sialan itu?! Akhirnya, Baekhyun mengabaikan niatnya dan mengajak bicara murid yang duduk disebelahnya, Sehun―meskipun topik pembicaraannya tidak jelas, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun dan Sehun tertawa meskipun topik yang dibahas tidak lucu.

Kepala sekolah juga mengumumkan bahwa ada ketua osis yang baru yang akan menggantikan posisi ketua osis sebelumnya. Kepala sekolah memanggil nama Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sedang asik berbicara dengan Sehun, sedikit terkejut saat Kepala sekolah memanggil namanya. Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat kepala sekolah sedang berpidato. Awalnya, saat kepala sekolah memberitahu semua murid bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi ketua osis yang baru, beberapa murid golongan 'killer' sudah menunjukkan seringai yang menakutkan dan menatap lurus Baekhyun, seolah mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu atau hal yang sama pada ketua osis sebelumnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri saat murid-murid killer itu menatap tajam padanya. Sedangkan murid-murid yang tidak termasuk golongan 'killer' agak khawatir pada Baekhyun, mereka mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun jika Baekhyun menerima perlakuan yang sama seperti ketua osis sebelumnya. Demi gajah hompimpah, tatapan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sangat mual.

Tapi semua itu berubah dengan sangat ajaib saat Kepala sekolah memberitahu kepada semua murid bahwa Baekhyun selama menjadi ketua osis disini, Baekhyun akan dijaga dan dilindungi oleh salah satu murid killer yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Tatapan dan seringaian yang asalnya tertuju pada Baekhyun, dan juga tatapan kekhawatiran beberapa murid yang bukan golongan 'killer', berubah drastis menjadi tatapan yang sangat terkejut, tubuh mereka yang asalnya 'sok' kuat itu menjadi bergetar, mulut mereka membuka seolah tergagap-gagap, begitu juga dengan murid non-killer itu―seperti ada petir yang tiba-tiba menusuk tubuh mereka. Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sehun tersadar bahwa dia selama ini mengajak ngobrol seorang ketua osis yang dilindungi oleh Park Chanyeol―mungkin Sehun takut saat mereka mengobrol, ada kata-kata yang menyinggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri heran, mengapa ekpresi semua murid berubah dengan sangat drastis?! Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?! Apa Chanyeol segitunya menakutkan? Bulu kuduk Baekhyun sendiri mulai berdiri mengingat Tiffany pernah berkata padanya bahwa Chanyeol pernah membunuh segerombolan pencopet preman, lalu membunuh singa yang kabur dari kebun binatang dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah memberitahu mereka semua bahwa Baekhun akan menjadi ketua osis, Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah Sehun dengan disertai sorak gemuruh tepuk tangan dari murid-murid non-killer. Karna pasalnya, jika Baekhyun berada dibawah pelindungan Chanyeol, itu berarti semua murid akan tunduk dan patuh padanya dan berharap sekolah ini berubah dan menjadi sekolah normal seperti sekolah-sekolah yang lainnya. Baekhyun kembali duduk dan tersenyum kepada Sehun―karna sedari tadi Sehun menatapnya dengan sangat terkejut. Sehun membalas senyumannya meskipun itu agak aneh.

Semua murid sudah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka masih 'shock' saat mendengar kata 'Chanyeol' yang akan menjadi penjaga Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali duduk dibangku kelasnya sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan rasa kagum entah kenapa. Baru saja Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang selama 4 detik, teman-teman sekelasnya mulai mengerubunginya, menanyakan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol, seperti 'apa kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain?' , 'apa kalian sangat akrab?' , 'bagaimana kau bisa akrab dengannya?, 'apa kau tau titik kelemahannya?!', 'bagaimana bisa kau menaklukan binatang buas itu?!' , Dan lain-lain meskipun Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba, wali kelas datang ke kelasnya dan memberitahu pengumuman-pengumuman. Seusai wali kelas keluar dari kelasnya, Baekhyun bertanya sesuatu pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. Sehun terkejut saat Baekhyun mengajaknya berbicara. Baekhyun menanyakan tentang Chanyeol, mengapa semua takut kepada Chanyeol dengan segitunya? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol? Dan siapa sebenarnya Chanyeol itu?. Pertanyaan Baekhyun terlalu bertele-tele sehingga Sehun tidak tau harus dimulai dari pertanyaan yang mana.

"Tenang Bro, tak usah seperti itu, tenanglah, aku tak tau harus dimulai dari mana" ucap Sehun dengan sesantainya di hadapan Baekhyun. Sehun memberitahu semua yang Sehun ketahui tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri sangat kaget saat mengetahuinya. Pasalnya, dari semua murid killer di sekolah ini, maupun yang mengaku-ngaku terkuat, atau pun terlalu lemah, Chanyeol lah yang sebenarnya terkuat dari semua murid killer. Meskipun ototnya tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi tingkat kebuasannyalah yang paling menonjol. Jika Chanyeol telah terlibat pertarungan, dia akan berubah seperti hewan buas yang sedang mengamuk. Chanyeol sendiri sangat ditakuti oleh semua murid maupun guru-guru disini, sehingga jika Chanyeol melanggar peraturan, guru-guru tidak berani menantangnya maupun menghukumnya.

"Chanyeol seram sekali.. bahkan sorot matanya seperti binatang buas saja.." lanjut Sehun. Sehun sudah meminta izin pada Baekhyun jika Baekhyun tersinggung saat Sehun mengomentari Chanyeol. Apa benar Chanyeol seseram itu? Di mata Baekhyun sendiri, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi hari, Chanyeol seperti Pria amazon tolol nan idiot yang beraninya memanggil Baekhyun 'cebol'. 'Apa aku yang aneh?' pikir Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Sehun menawarkan Baekhyun untuk pergi memakan bekal bersama dengan teman-teman yang lainnya, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya, karna Baekhyun telah berniat untuk mencari Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol pasti ada di sekolah ini.

Baekhyun membeli 2 botol teh manis dingin kemasan. Baekhyun berniat memberikan 1 botol ini kepada Chanyeol sebagai tanda terimakasih mau menjadi penjaganya―meskipun Baekhyun tidak ingin itu. Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol kemana-mana, di toilet, di lapangan, di ruang-ruang eskul, di tangga, dan beberapa tempat lainnya yang masih termasuk wilayah sekolah. Dan akhirnya ada 1 tempat lagi yang belum Baekhun kunjungi untuk mencari Chanyeol, yaitu di lantai atap sekolah!

Baekhyun membuka pintu atap sekolah, dan tebakannya benar! Chanyeol ada disitu, sedang berdiri menyender kepagar atap dan merenung. Inilah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berterima kasih pada Chanyeol selagi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Bagaimana memulainya ya? Mungkin 'terimakasih telah menjadi penjagaku, mau minum teh?' eh tapi bagaimana jika rumor tentang Chanyeol itu benar? Mungkin aku akan dipukulinya, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menyadari ada yang mendekatinya, sehingga Chanyeol menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan 1 botol minumannya. Chanyeol dengan segera membantu mengambil botol minuman itu dan memberikannya kembali kepada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, telah menganggumu.. sebenarnya, itu untukmu, karna kamu udah mau jadi penjagaku, maafkan aku tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" ucap Baekhyun agak terbata-bata karna mengingat rumor Chanyeol dari Sehun. "…dan juga maafkan aku soal tadi pagi, kupikir kau seorang pencopet yang berani masuk ke kamarku dan tanpa aku sadari itu adalah kamar kamu juga hahaha" lanjut Baekhyun dengan mamaksakan untuk tertawa. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, dan mulai mendekat.

"apa kau tidak takut padaku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat itu. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan enteng dan menjawab, "buat apa aku takut padamu? Kamukan sama-sama manusia" ucap Baekhyun―dengan wajah innocentnya. Chanyeol yang tadinya tidak berekpresi sama sekali, menjadi tersenyum lega dan tertawa ringan. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dengan ekpresi heran.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berkata begitu padaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menujukkan deretan barisan giginya. Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali melilhat Chanyeol tersenyum, sangat terkejut seperti habis ditusuk petir. Chanyeol yang heran dengan perubahan ekpresi Baekhyun, bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara Innocent tapi matanya tidak terlihat seperti itu. "Ti,Tidak ada apa-apa.. hanya saja reaksimu diluar dugaanku" ucap Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hn, jadi begitu kenapa kau ditakuti oleh orang lain.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meneguk minuman itu setelah Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja. "mereka mengira seolah sorotan matamu itu menakuti mereka ya?" ucap Baekhyun padanya. Agak repot juga kalau kita tidak punya maksud apa-apa tapi mereka mengira kita menantangnya hanya karna sorotan mata yang buas saja. "tapi mungkin mereka akan mengerti jika kamu memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya kalau kamu ini tidak punya maksud apa-apa.." ucap Baekhyun dan ikut menyandar ke pagar atap sekolah itu.

"tapi aku terlalu malu jika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, karna dulu aku bukan tinggal di daerah ini, maksudku populasinya sedikit" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha membuka tutup botol minuman tersebut. "dulu kau tinggal di desa ya?" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini menyadari bahwa Chanyeol itu polos sekali. "bukan, dulu kecil aku tinggal di pulau tak berpenghuni, lalu ayahku menjemputku dan memindahkanku ke Hutan Amazon, Brazil" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedang meneguk minumannya, terkejut dan menyemburkannya. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak menyemburkannya tepat di hadapan muka Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang tinggal di hutan amazon beberapa tahun kulitnya tidak gosong?! Tapi ternyata julukan 'Pria amazon' itu cukup cocok untuknya dan benar-benar fakta yang tak terduga!

"uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.. tapi bagaimana bisa kulitmu tidak hitam?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih tersedak karna minumannya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gellengkan kepalanya. Ini aneh bukan? 'Pantas saja dia seperti binatang buas, orang dia hidup di hutan amazon juga', keluh Baekhyun mengingat kata temannya kalau Chanyeol itu mirip binatang buas.

"Hahaha kau ini aneh ya, pantas saja kau sangat kuat.." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya ke pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya―sesuatu seperti sebuah kalung. "Cebol, ini untukmu. Ini adalah harta ke 2 yang paling berharga bagiku" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan sebuah Kalung. Ditengah-tengah kalung itu ada sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat, dibungkus oleh suatu kain dan dikaitkan pada tali dan menjadikannya sebagai Kalung.

"Ha? Apa ini? Kau mau memberikannya padaku? Bukankah ini barang yang berharga bagimu, wahai pria amazon?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat itu. "tidak apa, itu karna kamu adalah orang pertama yang baik kepadaku yang kutemui disini" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lembutnya yang dapat membuat siapapun menjadi luluh dan tergila-gila padanya. "Terimakasih.." balas Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa rumor tentang Chanyeol yang sangat seram dan menakutkan itu sama sekali tidak benar. bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Chanyeol seperti anak kucing yang polos dan tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ng, benda yang berbentuk bulat ini sebenarnya isinya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan santai menjawab

"itu adalah testis harimau pertama yang kubunuh saat di hutan amazon".

Testis HARIMAU?! Demi gajah hompimpah apa pria amazon ini sudah tidak waras?! Menjijikkan!

Baekhyun hendak membuang kalung itu dari atas ke bawah dan melemparnya jauh-jauh―selagi dia berada di lantai atap sekolah. Dan pertengkaran mereka dimulai hanya karena Baekhyun yang berusaha membuang kalung itu dan Chanyeol yang mati-matian menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak melempar kalung berharga miliknya itu tanpa meninggalkan goresan maupun cakaran pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC YIIHAA~! Hehehhee maaf yaa kalau chap 4 ini bener2 jelek gasesuai dengan harapan kalian aah author malu bangett, habis yang kepikiran Cuma itu aja.. maafkan author-_-)/

Review please'3'


	5. Chapter 5: Working time

A/N : yeaay akhirnya author kembalii maaf bangeeeeet telat publishnya chapter 5 ini biasaa tugas-tugas sekolah terus menyiksa-_- okeoke sekali lagi ini ff maafkan jika ada typo+alur gajelas+alur keccepataaan+dan banyak lagi…

Baekhyun hendak membuang kalung itu dari atas ke bawah dan melemparnya jauh-jauh―selagi dia berada di lantai atap sekolah. Dan pertengkaran mereka dimulai hanya karena Baekhyun yang berusaha membuang kalung itu dan Chanyeol yang mati-matian menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak melempar kalung berharga miliknya itu tanpa meninggalkan goresan maupun cakaran pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah berakhir. Bel berbunyi, menandakan siswa-siswi telah diperbolehkan pulang, kecuali Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun pulang sekolah harus mengunjungi ruang osis untuk tugas-tugas dan lain-lain. Baekhyun telah memberitahu pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun terus menerus untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol lagi, baginya sudah cukup dengan tingkah Chanyeol di kelas, sudah, jangan ditambahkan lagi tingkah konyolmu itu Chanyeol!

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah berhasil membodohi Chanyeol untuk segera pulang dengan alasan tidak akan diberi jatah makan malamnya. Sudah lebih dari 4 jam rapat osis itu, dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya saat wakil ketua osis itu menghentikan rapat ini.

Baekhyun beranjak keluar dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi tampaknya ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Orang itu siapa lagi, kalau bukan pria amazon alias Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri terkejut, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol itu menunggunya dengan berdiri-bersandar di gerbang sekolah selama 4 jam?!.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan seulas senyuman manis yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih itu. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, itu membuat Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar Baekhyun bisa bernafas kembali. Muka Baekhyun sangat merah mungkin sekarang jika Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun, mungkin akan mengira Baekhyun adalah keturunan dari Keluarga tomat.

"Baekkiee~! Aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama.."

Tunggu. Baekkie? Sejak kapan sebutan 'cebol' berubah menjadi 'baekkie'?

"apa kamu menungguku selama 4 jam ini?!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini gila. Belum pernah ada orang yang menunggu dirinya sangat lama―meskipun itu sahabatnya, Chen. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya entah itu karna kesal atau lega. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol meskipun ia tidak ingin mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berniat untuk mentraktir Chanyeol kesebuah tempat yang menjual beragam jenis makanan, tapi nihil, uang jajannya kini tinggal beberapa koin dan hanya cukup untuk membayar ongkos untuk ke Lovina inn.

"Baekkiee mari kita pulang, atau kita tidak akan kebagian jatah makan malam hari ini.." ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari. Baekhyun terkejut hendak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol terlalu kuat―wajarlah, Chanyeol adalah murid 'killer' yang paling kuat disekolah.

.

.

Jam 5.45 PM Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru sampai di Inn. Baekhyun memasuki Inn bersama Chanyeol dan mendapati Neneknya sedang berada di Tangga. Baekhyun menghampiri neneknya, sedangkan Chanyeol langsung menuju ke kamarnya―untuk menggati bajunya menjadi baju pelayan Inn.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah ganti bajumu dan bawakan pesanan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kris ke ruangan nomor 31, kita mendapatkan banyak pengunjung" ucap Neneknya pada Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai. Baekhyun mendadak terkejut lagi saat neneknya bilang itu dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus bekerja juga sebagai pelayan?! Ini tambah gila!

"apa?! Maksudnya aku juga harus melayani para pengunjung?!" protes Baekhyun pada neneknya, tapi Eomma datang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan menggunakan pakaian Kimono. Ya, Eomma sekarang telah menjadi pelayan juga disana, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah tidak berani melawan Eommanya itu.

"Sudah terkena Bencana, sudah menjadi ketua osis paksa, sudah menjadi pelayan lagi, nasib huh" dengus Baekhyun. Eommanya mendengus kesal dan meneriaki namanya. Baekhyun mulai pergi menuju kamarnya dengan langkah sempoyongan. Tapi langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya. Chanyeol menge-ataskan poninya―mungkin menggunakan sebuah gel atau apalah itu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tampan! Jauh lebih tampan darinya―pikirnya. Chanyeol memakai pakaian adat Jepang―seperti baju samurai di jepang tetapi berwarna biru tua dan berkebawahan abu-abu. Tangan kanannya yang terbalut oleh Tattonya itu terlihat dengan jelas, layaknya seorang 'Gentleman'. Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya dan mulai pergi menuju pekarangan belakang, sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa bunga dan beralas rumput lembut berwarna hijau muda. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah sapu lidi untuk membersihkan rumput-rumput layu yang berserakan. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menyapu pekarangan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menambahkaan satu ton rumput layu ke pekarangan itu dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil memikirkannya. Tiffany datang membawa satu set pakaian yang sama persis dengan Chanyeol―hanya beda ukuran saja. Neneknya menyuruh Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dan mulai bergabung bersama Chanyeol atau Tao―yang sedang mengantarkan beberapa Wine ke beberapa kamar. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengajukan protes ke neneknya itu hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan bergabung bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun datang menghampiri Chanyeol dengan baju yang sama seperti Chanyeol, dan mulai mengambil satu gagang sapu lidi. Tapi saat Baekhyun hendak mengambil sapu lidi itu, tiba-tiba gagang dengan lidinya berserakan―rusak. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal dan mulai membersihkan lidi-lidi yang berserakan itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertawa-tawa dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sapu lidi ini udah rusak?!" dengus Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan gagang sapu lidi yang rusak itu. Chanyeol menjawab ugal-ugalan dan mulai menghampiri Baekhyun―berniat untuk menepuk kepala Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar dan baru ingat tadi saat kamu mulai mengambil gagang sapu lidi itu" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling pekarangan itu. Baekhyun melihat di sudut-sudut pekarangan itu terdapat banyak rumput liar, dan berniat untuk mencabut semua rumput liar itu. Saat Baekhyun sedang mencabuti rumput liat itu, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan menahan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mencabut rumput liar itu.

"Hey! Lepaskann! Kau menyakiti pergelangan tanganku, amazon!" teriak Baekhyun dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Kalau mau mencabut rumput liar itu liat-liat dulu! Lihatlah kau telah mencabut ½ tanaman sayuran bawang daun, Cebol!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Kini panggilan 'baekkie' telah berubah menjadi semula. Baekhyun meminta maaf dengan tingkat malas over dengan pandangan ke samping, terlihat seperti tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol mendengus kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun, dan mulai menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mencubitnya dengan sangat keras sedangkan Baekhyun teriak-teriak kesakitan.

"lwepwaskwan twangwanmwu amwazwon! (lepaskan tanganmu amazon!) " teriak Baekhyun tidak jelas, namun Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang sedang kesakitan dan merujuk Baekhyun untuk minta maaf dengan ikhlas atau akan kena hukuman yang berat oleh neneknya itu.

"minta maaf dulu seikhlas-ikhlasnya atau aku akan mencubit pipimu lebih keras" ucap Chanyeol menyeringai licik dan dapat melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang kesal itu. Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain dan mulai berminta maaf dengan seikhlas-ikhlasnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun dan mulai melanjuti menyapu pekarangan itu. Baekhyun berniat untuk membalas dendam padanya dan mulai menedang tong yang berisi rumput-rumput yang berserakan hasil kerja keras Chanyeol itu, dan kini rumput layu yang baru disapu Chanyeol mulai berserakan kembali. Dan terjadilah sebuah pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan itu. Mereka saling berkejaran satu sama lain, dan tertawa bersama dan lain-lain. Tentunya, mereka tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Tiffany melihatnya dan mulai meneriakki nama mereka. Sontak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai berpura-pura menjalani tugasnya lagi dan berniat melanjutkan yang tadi bersama Chanyeol saat Tiffany mulai berlalu pergi. Tapi, nihil. Tiffany sama sekali tidak beranjak pergi dan mulai duduk di lantai kayu itu dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun―khawatir jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan tugasnya itu.

.

.

.

Seusai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membersihkan pekarangan itu, Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya ke Kasur yang bawahnya dan Chanyeol berada di Kasur yang ada diatasnya. Baekhyun lelah sekali, karna pekarangan itu cukup luas. Kedua tangan Baekhyun dan kedua kakinya sangat pegal dan nyeri. Tapi mungkin Chanyeol tidak, karna sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dari atas kasurnya, dan mengusik Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha untuk tidur. Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya agak sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Hey Baekkie, kau sudah tidur?" ucap Chanyeol kembali dengan memanggil Baekhyun 'baekkie' lagi. Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol hanya memanggilnya 'baekkie' jika sedang mood saja. "hampir, tapi kau menggangguku dan kini aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai namun dalam. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mulai melanjutkan percakapannya itu. "Baekkie, apa kau benar-benar tidak takut denganku?" ucap Chanyeol, kini cukup serius. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mulai menjawab dengan santai namun jujur. "tidak, untuk apa aku takut denganmu? Bagiku kau hanya seorang pria amazon yang sangat polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit lega dengan jawaban Baekhyun itu. "lalu, mengapa Orang lain melihatku dengan sangat ketakutan? Mengapa hanya orang-orang yang bekerja di Inn saja yang tidak takut padaku" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk dimengerti oleh Chanyeol.

"Karna mereka tidak tau dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak tau kehidupanmu, mereka tidak tau sifatmu yang sebenarnya itu. Mereka hanya memandangmu dari luar saja, bukan dalamnya."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya agak bingung saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu, namun perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mengerti maksud dari Baekhyun itu. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar orang-orang di sekolah tidak takut denganku?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri agak bingung untuk menjawabnya, maksudnya susah dijelaskan olehnya.

"Kau harus berbaik hati pada mereka, membantu mereka jika kesusahan atau sedang dalam masalah, tapi kau harus menggunakan kekuatan senyuman yang ada pada setiap manusia"

"kekuatan senyuman? Apakah senyuman itu punya kekuatan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Senyuman dapat membuat hati orang senang, lega, bahagia, dan nyaman. Senyuman dapat membuat orang tersenyum juga, layaknya virus yang menyebar." Ucap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin apa Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya itu. Chanyeol berusaha memahami kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun mulai tidak mendengar sesuatu dari Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah tertidur, sehingga Baekhyunpun mulai berpikir untuk tertidur juga.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal merah. Dulu, hari libur bagi Baekhyun adalah Hari surga, karna Baekhyun bisa bebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran dan bisa menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dengan membaca komik dan memakan beberapa snack kesukaannya. Tapi, sekarang sudah berubah, Hari libur adalah hari yang sangat sibuk. Baekhyun masih harus bekerja di Inn, dan biasanya hari libur itu banyak pengunjung yang menginap disini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus bangun subuh, jam 4.00 AM dan mulai mandi, lalu berganti baju menjadi baju yang seperti kemarin sore―baju pelayan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berlari keluar menuju gerbang Inn didepan, di sebelah gerbang itu, ada beberapa rumput liar yang mengganggu image Inn ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai mencabuti rumput-rumput itu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih waspada takutnya seperti kemarin―malah menyabut tanaman sayuran. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan ini apalagi harus dimulai subuh-subuh dan pergi keluar untuk mencabuti rumput-rumput liar. Tapi, berkat Eommanya dan Neneknyalah yang membuat Baekhyun harus melakukan ini, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Rumput liar itu cepat tumbuhnya, mungkin 2 hari atau 3 hari sekali tumbuh lagi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang mengganggu itu, dan Tiffany melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mencabut rumput itu, Tiffany heran mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba mau melakukan ini, mungkin karna ancaman neneknya atau Eommanya. Tiffany menggunakan sepeda motor, Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan Tiffany mulai mengucapkan selamat pagi, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Tiffany membalas sapaan selamat pagi itu, dan tidak lama kemudian Naeun datang menggunakan sepeda. Naeun melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga, dan mengatakan selamat pagi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat ada sebuah mobil datang. Dengan segera, Chanyeol membukakan gerbang-nya, karna satpam Inn, Heechul, belum datang―mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Baekhyun lihat, Chanyeol itu siap siaga gitu, maksudnya, kalau ada apa-apa, Chanyeol langsung bertindak seperti itu. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol-lah yang pantas sebagai ketua osis, bukan Baekhyun.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.00 AM. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah mencabuti semua rumput liar yang mengganggu. Sudah ada sekitar 4 mobil yang datang ke Lovina Inn. Setiap ada mobil, Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ada mobil datang, dan membungkuk sopan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera pergi menuju meja makan yang ada di dapur untuk sarapan bersama yang lain. Di meja makan itu sudah ada yang lain sedang menunggu sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Kris dan yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, Krystal datang membawa sarapan dan mulai membagikannya. Baekhyun agak sedikit bingung karna mereka makannya seperti terburu-buru dan cepat―Baekhyun pikir mereka kelaparan setelah menunggu beberapa jam. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai menelan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ditelan sehingga tersedak―sesuatu seperti tusuk gigi. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tersedak itu mulai memberi segelas air kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung merebut gelas itu dan langsung menelannya dengan cepat, dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih pada Baekhyun.

Tao melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan dengan lambat itu―Baekhyun berusaha untuk memotong daging sapi memakai pisau dan garpu. "Hey Baek, kau harusnya makan lebih cepat!" ucap Tao sambil meneguk segelas airnya. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menanyakan mengapa harus terburu-buru. "Kalau hari libur, kita kedatangan banyak pengunjung, hari ini ada 30 lebih yang menginap disini, sebagian dari mereka telah datang kesini, maka dari itu hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk. Sebelum Jam 6.00 kita sebagai pelayan harus menyiapkan kursi-meja lipat, dan makanan-makanannya di ruang meja makan―karna adat Jepang. Sesudah itu, kita harus mempersiapkan kamar mandi bersama untuk para pengunjung disini, dan masih banyak lagi." Ucap Tao panjang lebar. Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti situasinya, sehingga Baekhyun kini memakan makanannya dengan sangat cepat meskipun ia tau itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yiihaa akhirnya bisa nyelesain-_- eh maaf btw kalau tidak sesuai harapan atau jelek banget nih idenya aneh bin gaje oke author hanya bisa mengharapkan review dari kalian yang udah mau baca.. saran dan kritik juga jangan lupa, bilang aja jangan segan-segan ya, oiya! Ide ini murni 100% milik author! Jangan main ambil ide author-_-

Pokoknya, **Don't be Silent Reader~! Review please, review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi ff ini~**


	6. Chapter 6: Chanyeol's Family Secret

**A/N: **Yeaaaay! Chapter 6 author sengaja post rada telat hihi tergantung review soalnya oiya makasih buat yg udh review di chap sebelumnya, thankyou somuchh.. terus maaf bgt ide gila milik author ini masih dilanjutkan dan rada ganyambung deh-_-)/

Perhatian buat para readers yg melihat adanya **TYPO(s), Pengejaan yang tidak benar(?)** atau apapun itu maafkan author **saran dan kritik** butuh banget beneran deh, RnR okey?

.

.

.

.

Tao melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan dengan lambat itu―Baekhyun berusaha untuk memotong daging sapi memakai pisau dan garpu. "Hey Baek, kau harusnya makan lebih cepat!" ucap Tao sambil meneguk segelas airnya. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menanyakan mengapa harus terburu-buru. "Kalau hari libur, kita kedatangan banyak pengunjung, hari ini ada 30 lebih yang menginap disini, sebagian dari mereka telah datang kesini, maka dari itu hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk. Sebelum Jam 6.00 kita sebagai pelayan harus menyiapkan kursi-meja lipat, dan makanan-makanannya di ruang meja makan―karna adat Jepang. Sesudah itu, kita harus mempersiapkan kamar mandi bersama untuk para pengunjung disini, dan masih banyak lagi." Ucap Tao panjang lebar. Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti situasinya, sehingga Baekhyun kini memakan makanannya dengan sangat cepat meskipun ia tau itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

Pengunjung yang menginap di Lovina Inn mulai berdatangan. Parkiran-parkiran Lovina Inn yang asalnya hanya terisi dengan 3-4 mobil, kini sudah penuh dan hanya tersisa 1 petak parkiran yang kosong, berbeda dengan parkiran khusus untuk sepeda dan motor yang hanya terisi oleh kendaraan milik pegawai Lovina Inn.

Satpam Lovina yang bertugas untuk memarkirkan mobil pengunjung mulai melaksanakan tugasnya, dan juga keadaan di dapur―Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Krystal yang sedang sangat sibuk untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk para penginap, bahkan dapur kini telah beruap dan sangat panas!

Tiffany, yang bertugas sebagai kepala pelayan itu mulai sibuk di dalam ruang makan―yang nantinya para penginap akan memakan sarapan disitu. Tiffany dibantu oleh Naeun dan Seohyun, untuk menata kursi dan meja makan dan juga menyapu bersih ruangan makan itu.

Tao dan Chanyeol mulai berlarian menuju kamar mandi bersama khusus para penginap yang menginap disini. Tao menata semua alat mandi―seperti Shampoo, Sabun, Lulur, dan lain-lainnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol _Mengepel _lantai kamar mandi bersama itu dengan alat pel yang cukup besar. Baekhyun sendiri kini sedang mengantarkan para pengunjung yang akan menginap disini menuju kamar yang mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Sebuah Bus kini berhenti di parkiran mobil yang tersisa. Sepertinya itu adalah Bus rombongan, dan Baekhyun kini mengerti mengapa Tao mengatakan pengunjung yang menginap disini akan lebih dari 30 orang, bahkan mungkin ada 50 orang!

Para rombongan bus itu turun, dan suara desakan-desakan itu mulai terdengar. Remaja-remaja itu turun dari busnya dan mulai berbaris seperti yang dikatakan oleh pemimpinnya. Remaja-remaja itu adalah siswa siswi dari SMP Han-Gguk yang terkenal karna terdapat 3 orang artis perempuan cantik yang cukup tenar yang kini membintangi beberapa film maupun drama series.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mulai menghampiri rombongan itu lalu menghampiri pemimpinnya itu. lalu mulai menuntun rombongan itu menuju pintu masuk Lovina Inn. Beberapa diantara remaja perempuan han-gguk itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang mungkin bisa dibilang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun, ada yang menatapnya terus menerus, ada yang menatapnya dengan intens, ada yang mulai menggoda Baekhyun, ada yang mulai meneriaki Baekhyun karna ketampanannya, dan juga ada yang mulai menunjukkan sisi 'sok' ramah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun dalam hati Baekhyun sendiri bahagia sekali, selama ini ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tiffany dan Naeun langsung berlari menuju para rombongan yang telah masuk kedalam Lovina Inn, lalu mengabsennya. Semua rombongan itu berjumlah 28 orang termasuk para guru dan wali kelasnya itu. seketika itu, Tao dan Chanyeol datang. Remaja perempuan-perempuan itu tidak henti-hentinya memuji Baekhyun ditambah kedatangan Chanyeol dan Tao yang teriakan remaja itu semakin menjadi. Salah satu gurunya mulai geram dengan tingkah muridnya itu dan mulai memarahinya.

Tiffany menyuruh Baekhyun, Tao, dan Chanyeol untuk membawakan barang-barang rombongan itu menuju kamarnya. Gila. Koper-koper sebesar itu dan berjumlah lebih dari 30 itu harus diantarkan ke kamar rombongan itu?! dengan hanya 3 orang?! Ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan Tiffany hanya menyuruh dengan mantap?!

Awalnya Baekhyun menolak perintah Tiffany, namun seketika itu Eomma Baekhyun datang dan mulai berdehem keras yang mungkin terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Dengan itu, Baekhyun mulai menuruti perintah Tiffany, sedangkan Tao dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan perintah berat-berat yang dilontarkan oleh Tiffany, sehingga mereka mulai mengangkut koper-koper rombongan itu.

Iya, Baekhyun tau, itu hal wajar untuk Chanyeol dan Tao melakukannya. Mungkin Tao dan Chanyeol bisa sekaligus membawa 3-4 koper dengan hanya 2 tangan saja. Namun Baekhyun? Baekhyun bertubuh dibawah rata-rata seusianya, dan juga Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai otot sama sekali. Baginya mustahil sekali mengangkut koper-koper itu dalam jumlah sebanyak itu. 2 koper saja mungkin sudah sangat lelah untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri ingat saat dia masih tinggal di Jepang dan bersekolah di Jepang, Baekhyun dijuluki―Si Loyo―oleh teman-temannya meskipun Baekhyun sendiri tidak suka dengan julukan itu. saat Baekhyun mengingat bahwa dirinya tidak ingin dipanggil dengan julukan itu lagi, sehingga Baekhyun kini berniat mengangkat 2 koper itu dan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Ya, Baekhyun ingin menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun bukan lagi 'si loyo' lagi. Mungkin jika ia nanti bertemu kembali dengan Chen, Baekhyun ingin memakai atasan tanpa lengan untuk menunjukkan otot-ototnya yang nantinya akan terbentuk dan memamerkannya kepada Chen dan Baekhyun berharap Chen akan terkagum-kagum padanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar para rombongan dengan jalan yang masih terpingkal-pingkal. Jari-jari Baekhyun serasa hampir mau lepas dari telapak tangannya! Apa koper ini isinya adalah segerombolan batu bata?! Perasaan Baju-baju tidak akan seberat ini! Apasih yang para rombongan itu masukkan kedalam koper ini hah?!

Baekhyun beristirahat di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju kamar rombongan itu. Baekhyun mulai melepaskan tali koper itu dari tangannya dan mulai menyandar ke dinding koridor itu. sialnya, Koper yang Baekhyun bawa ini tidak ada rodanya yang bisa didorong itu, tapi malah yang menggunakan tangan untuk mengangkatnya. Gila. Muka Baekhyun memerah padam bukan karna alasan malu atau apapun, namun kewalahan untuk mengangkat lagi koper-koper ini. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi Baekhyun. Tinggal melewati 1 tangga lagi, kamar rombongan itu berada.

Saat Baekhyun sedang istirahat dengan menyandarkan dirinya kepada dinding, Chanyeol dan Tao melewati Baekhyun yang hendak menuju ke bawah untuk membawa koper-koper lagi. Tao berlari dan melewati Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang heran pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kini mukanya sudah seperti babi, dan mulai menghampiri Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Dibawah masih banyak koper-koper yang harus kita angkat!" dengus Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan loyo. Ekpresi raut wajah Baekhyun mengartikan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kini mengerti, berkesimpulan bahwa si kecil Baekhyun ini tengah kecapaian tingkat dewa dan mulai beristirahat karna sudah tidak mampu lagi mengangkat koper-koper ini. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai berdiri lagi. Chanyeol dengan segera mengangkat koper-koper yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak menghentikan aksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpikir dengan cara ini Baekhyun akan mendapatkan otot miliknya sendiri.

"Cepatlah kebawah dan bawakan lagi koper-koper yang masih ada di bawah, ambil yang ada rodanya yang bisa didorong bukan yang seperti ini, dan jangan kau curi-curi waktu untuk beristirahat! Dasar Loyo!" geram Chanyeol dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar rombongan itu. Baekhyun sendiri sangat beruntung ada yang mau membantunya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin untuk membalas budi pada Chanyeol. Ya, mungkin Baekhyun berpikir akan membelikan Chanyeol sebotol minuman soda saja. Baekhyun termenung sendiri, sebutan 'si loyo' itu kini terdengar lagi olehnya. Baekhyun mulai bangun dan beranjak berdiri, tidak terima baginya dipanggil loyo lagi, apalagi oleh pria amazon sialan itu! Baekhyun sudah muak dipanggil dengan julukan itu! Baekhyun mulai turun dan mulai mengangkut koper itu dengan aura kobaran api yang berbara-bara yang muncul dari tubuh Baekhyun.

.

.

Jam 09.00 kini semua rombongan Han-Gguk itu mulai meninggalkan penginapan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk study tour mereka. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya ketika Chanyeol datang menghampiri para remaja gadis yang hendak pergi itu. karna rasa penasaran Baekhyun makin kuat, akhirnya ia berniat untuk memata-matai Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara pada remaja gadis itu.

Gadis remaja itu memberikan sebuah bingkisan kecil pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menerimanya. Bingkisan itu dibungkus oleh kertas kado dan pita yang sangat rapih. Seusai gadis itu memberikan bingkisan itu pada Chanyeol, ia mulai pergi menuju rombongannya.

Baekhyun sangat penasaran mengapa gadis secantik itu memberikan bingkisan itu pada si pria amazon. Baekhyun sendiri penasaran apa yang ada di dalam bingkisan tersebut. Chanyeol mulai memasukkan bingkisan itu kedalam sakunya dengan cepat, takut dilihat oleh orang lain. Tapi, Baekhyun datang menghampiri Chanyeol diam-diam. Kini Baekhyun telah berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol mengetahui kalau Baekhyun berada disitu.

"Ya! Ketauan kau amazon!" ucap Baekhyun dengan mantap. Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menepuk lengan atas kirinya dan mengejutkannya. "siapa gadis itu Park Chanyeol? Dan apa yang ada digenggaman tanganmu itu, huh?" goda Baekhyun dengan disertai seringai andalannya yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol bergidik dan mengeluarkan keringat dari dahinya.

Tak sanggup Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mulai menanyakan hal-hal lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Hee, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau ini punya pacar yaa.." ucap Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya menuju vas besar yang berada di pinggir Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri agak sakit seperti ada 3 buah jarum menusuk kedalam hatinya itu. tapi bukankah itu berarti aku cemburu?! APA?! CEMBURU?! ITU BERARTI AKU SEORANG GAY?! HELL NO! mana mungkin aku menyukai si pria amazon itu! toh, jika ia mempunyai pacar baru atau tunangan, bodo amat! Bukan urusanku! Pikir Baekhyun meledak-meledak.

"Dia itu adalah adik kandungku. Yang ada digenggamanku ini adalah pemberian dari ayahku yang dititipkan oleh adikku. Dan dia bukan pacarku" Chanyeol menjawab semua pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi dengan nada sengit yang menunjukkan tidak suka. Baekhyun tercengang saat Chanyeol bilang remaja gadis secantik itu adalah adik kandungnya. Baekhyun selama ini berpikir kalau Chanyeol itu sudah tidak punya keluarga sehingga neneknya merasa prihatin padanya dan mulai memperkerjakan Chanyeol di penginapan ini. Setelah Chanyeol menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mulai pergi menuju pekarangan di belakang.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sekali minta maaf padanya, namun Baekhyun tidak mau karna takut harga dirinya runtuh karenanya. Ya, dengan kata lain, Baekhyun malu untuk mengatakan maaf pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, pertanyaan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol tersinggung karenanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol saat di sekolah dan saat Chanyeol sedang sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelap lantai koridor yang menghadap pekarangan yang disitu ada Chanyeol sedang menyapu dedaunan yang layu dan mulai berjatuhan. Baekhyun sendiri sangat kesal saat neneknya itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengepel semua lantai koridor karna sudah mulai kotor.

Biasanya, jika Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun saat sedang bertugas, Chanyeol akan menyapa dan menghampirinya. Mengatakan hal-hal konyol yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri acuhkan, namun Baekhyun dapat tertawa karna hal konyol yang tidak masuk akal yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Itu sunyi. Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan, mau itu Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Dalam hati Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih kesal pada Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajaknya berbicara pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan dalam hati Baekhyun-pun begitu. Baekhyun ingin sekali berbicara pada Chanyeol, namun mengingat kejadian tadi, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sedang marah pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jam 13.00 adalah jam istirahat pelayan Lovina Inn. Baekhyun berniat untuk mengunjungi sebuah mini market yang ada di sebrang Lovina Inn. Baekhyun membeli 2 buah botol minuman, yang satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Chanyeol sebagai tanda minta maaf karna kejadian tadi pagi. Baekhyun mulai mencari Chanyeol dan ditemukannya berada di sudut koridor yang menghadap pekarangan. Chanyeol sedang duduk santai menghirup udara oksigen yang segar dan menatapi langit-langit dan kicauan burung yang berterbangan. Baekhyun dengan mental yang cukup, mulai menghampiri Chanyeol dan mulai meletakkan botol minuman itu pada pipi kiri Chanyeol sehingga otomatis Chanyeol terkejut karna merasa seperti ada es yang menempel pada pipinya itu. Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menempelkan botol minuman itu di pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol dan mulai duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"ini untukmu sebagai tanda minta maaf saat kejadian tadi pagi, ditambah saat kau membantuku untuk mengangkat semua koper itu" ucap Baekhyun agak kikuk tanpa melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat dari pinggir bahwa pipi Baekhyun merona, mungkin malu untuk mengucapkan hal-hal yang memalukan bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menunjukkan deretan giginya itu yang mungkin sangat cocok untuk membintagi iklan pasta gigi. "Terimakasih Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Ya, tak masalah" jawab Baekhyun dengan enteng yang sebenarnya Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan rona yang muncul di pipinya itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, mengapa adikmu itu menitipkan pemberian dari ayahmu? Kenapa tidak ayahmu saja yang memberinya langsung padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mulai menjawabnya. "itu karna ayahku tidak mau bertemu denganku"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar seorang ayah yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan anaknya yang setelah beberapa tahun berpisah. Mana ada ayah seperti itu?

"mengapa?! Bukankah kau anak kandungnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pundak Chanyeol. "Karna ia kecewa padaku. Seharusnya aku tumbuh dan hidup normal layakya lelaki lain. Namun aku seperti binatang buas dimatanya. Jadi karna itu, adikkulah yang memberi bingkisan itu padaku."

"apa ayahmu sudah tidak waras?! Seharusnya ayah itu menerima anaknya apa adanya bukan adanya apa. Omong-omong, bingkisan itu sudah kau buka? Isinya apa? Tapi jika kau tidak mau memberitahunya padaku tak apa, aku yakin itu sangat rahasia untukmu, bukan?"

"isinya sebuah pin yang berbentuk macan tutul dan sebuah surat wasiat ibuku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu. Baekhyun sendiri ikut prihatin padanya, Baekhyun yakin surat wasiat itu akan sangat menyakitkan jika dibaca, bagaimanapun juga, surat wasiat itu adalah surat terakhir seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

"surat wasiat? Oh, maafkan aku, kukira ibumu masih hidup.." ucap Baekhyun setengah menyesal saat mengatakan itu. "didalam surat itu, ibuku mengatakan bahwa akulah yang akan mewarisi semua harta kekayaan milik keluargaku. Ayahku sudah menikah dengan wanita lain, sehingga warisan keluargaku jatuh padaku, itu juga karna aku adalah anak pertama dari keluargaku."

Baekhyun tercengang saat mendengar pria amazon yang mewarisi harta keluarganya. Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan berapa besar harta warisan itu, namun tidak enak rasanya jika menanyakan hal itu, nanti Baekhyun bisa disangka penyadap harta warisan Chanyeol. Namun dengan memberanikan diri, Baekhyun menanyakan itu pada Chanyeol.

"memangnya warisan itu seberapa besar? Bukankah kau akan senang? Mengapa kau sangat sedih?" Tanya Baekhyun yang akhirnya menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. "harta warisan itu sebesar 20 milyar"

HAH?!

Berapa? 20 milyar? Sepertinya pendengaranku mulai rusak untuk kedua kalinya. Ya. Aku tidak salah dengarkan?! Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia masih tercengang-cengang dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"20 MILYAR?!"

"tapi justru itu yang membuatku sedih. Dulu, harta warisan kami banyak yang mengincar. Saat itu adikku pernah diculik dan diminta tebusan untuk menyerahkan semua warisan pada penculik itu. namun sepertinya salah satu geng penculik itu ada yang mengkhianatinya dan melepaskan adikku dari tawanan mereka dan mengembalikannya pada keluargaku. Mungkin karna akulah satu-satunya yang mewarisi harta itu, aku yakin pasti banyak yang mengincar hartaku. Maka dari itu, dari dulu ibu dan ayahku telah merencanakan untuk membuatku seperti orang kuat dan memutuskan meninggalkanku di hutan amazon bersama pamanku, yang berniat untuk melatihku hidup dan menyesuaikan diriku disana untuk membuatku menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini agar jika ada yang mengincar nyawaku, aku bisa melawan mereka. Karna pada pasalnya, jika aku telah meninggal, warisanku akan jatuh pada tanteku, sedangkan tanteku itu sangat licik dan kejam. Tanteku hanya mengingikan warisan harta ibuku dan mulai merencanakan hal-hal yang tidak baik pada keluargaku. Maka dari itu, dengan kondisi tubuhku yang kuat, aku tidak usah khawatir jika ada yg mengincar nyawaku, namun aku tidak bisa menjaga semua harta itu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Baekhyun mendengarkan semuanya dari Chanyeol. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Chanyeol ditelantarkan di hutan amazon, mungkin karna niat orang tuanya untuk melatih Chanyeol agar kuat dengan maksud melindungi harta warisan yang akan diberikan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sekali menyemangati Chanyeol, namun Ia tak tau bagaimana caranya.

"dan omong-omong, kemana ayahmu? Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat ayahmu mengunjungi mu untuk menanyakan keadaanmu," Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"ayahku telah meninggal saat aku berusia 4 tahun,"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan ikut bersedih. "ayahku dulu mempunyai penyakit yang sangat parah, meskipun telah mengeluarkan biaya-biaya yang sangat besar, namun nyawa ayahku sudah ditentukan pada saat itu." ucap Baekhyun dan mulai menatap Chanyeol. "tapi, tak apa, aku masih mempunyai ibuku kok" kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan agar Chanyeol tidak prihatin padanya. Merekapun mulai menceritakan tentang keluarganya yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh lawan bicaranya. Kini mereka bisa tertawa bersama dan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa melegakan mereka. Ya, mereka kini telah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

TBC~!

Yiiha maaf bgtt ini chap 6 sumpahh gaje sekale-_- dan juga akhirnya malah aneh gini tapi yasudahlah-_- lain kali author bakalan cantumin pertandingan2 gitu, jadi dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berpatisipasi dalam pertandingan itu untuk mewakilkan sekolahnya..

Saran dan kritik silakan monggoo~ butuh banget beneran deh. RnR bagi kalian yang udah mau baca..

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7: New Bodyguard

**A/N: **pertama, maaf bangeeet apdetnya lamaa-_- dan juga big thanks bgtt buat yg udh review chapter2 sebelumyaa hihihi buat review2 nanti author bales dipaling bawah okeyy

.

.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan ikut bersedih. "ayahku dulu mempunyai penyakit yang sangat parah, meskipun telah mengeluarkan biaya-biaya yang sangat besar, namun nyawa ayahku sudah ditentukan pada saat itu." ucap Baekhyun dan mulai menatap Chanyeol. "tapi, tak apa, aku masih mempunyai ibuku kok" kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan agar Chanyeol tidak prihatin padanya. Merekapun mulai menceritakan tentang keluarganya yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh lawan bicaranya. Kini mereka bisa tertawa bersama dan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa melegakan mereka. Ya, mereka kini telah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai pergi ke sekolah kembali. Baru saja mereka masuk gerbang, sudah banyak pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun muak.

Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya yang langsung disambut oleh temannya, Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat merangkul Baekhyun dari depan dan Baekhyun yang dirangkul olehnya itu mulai berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sehun.

"Baekhyunnie.. aku sangat merindukanmu!" teriak Sehun kegirangan sementara Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan dari Sehun. "lepaskaaan.. atau.. aku akan…memanggil….bodyguardku…" ancam Baekhyun. Sehun yang mendengarnya mulai melepaskan dengan cepat rangkulannya.

"oke oke baekhyun, aku lepas. Tapi kau tidak usah memanggil kesatriamu itu juga," dengus Sehun.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah dimulai. Chanyeol duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Sementara di samping Baekhyun ada Sehun. Wali kelas mulai datang menghampiri kelas Baekhyun dan mulai mengumumkan pengumuman di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, hari sabtu depan, sekolah ini mengadakan pertandingan Relay Race (Perlombaan estafet) melawan SMA KKai-Dung. kalian harus berpatisipasi dalam pertandingan itu. di pertandingan ini, banyak pertandingannya, kalian bisa memilih maksimal 2 pertandingan. Jika udah ditentukan pertandingan apa saja yang kalian akan ikuti, tulis di dalam kertas formulir ini dan berikan pada ketua osis. Batas pengumpulan formulirnya sampai jumat depan. Kelas ini wajib ikut, kalau tidak ikut, saya tidak segan-segan untuk mengambil kursi-kursi kalian" ucap wali kelas. Siswa-siswa yang mendengarnya mulai ricuh dan mengerang. Baekhyun, selaku ketua osis sendiri sebenarnya sudah tau tentang hal ini saat rapat kemarin-kemarin.

"yah, Pak! Mau gimana belajar tanpa kursi?! Masa kita harus berdiri terus di meja tanpa duduk berjam-jam?!" keluh Sehun sambil memukul mejanya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"maka dari itu, kelas ini harus ikut berpatisipasi dalam acara sekolah."

Sehun yang mendengarnya mendecak dengan sangat keras dengan sengaja sehingga terdengar oleh seisi kelas. Di sisi lain, Xiumin, yang sering menghindari pelajaran olahraga mulai gelisah memikirkan cara agar dia tidak ikut berpatisipasi dalam pertandingan itu. "Xiumin, kau harus berpatisipasi dalam kegiatan ini, kalau tidak, saya tidak segan-segan untuk mencoret semua nilaimu di rapot! Mengerti?" ancam wali kelas dengan mantap. Xiumin yang sedari tadi memikirkan beribu-ribu alasan mulai tersontak kaget saat wali kelasnya mengancamnya. "Me-mengerti pak.." ucapnya.

Di sisi lain juga, ada Lay. Lay tentunya sangat bersemangat dalam kegiatan yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan itu. Lay tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kegiatan itu. ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang yang sudah tidak waras. Memang benar, Lay adalah murid yang paling berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga. Pak John sendiri, guru Olahraga itu sangat menyukai Lay. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan kuat, sehingga pak John sudah merencanakan untuk mengangkat Lay sebagai ketua olahraga nanti disaat sudah kelas 3.

Yuri juga merupakan anak yang berprestasi dibidang Olahraga terutama dalam hal Renang. Namun, Yuri cenderung memikirkan masalah-masalah keluarganya yang sangat rumit itu. hampir setiap hari ia merenung menghadap jendela, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar gerbang. Yah, pasalnya, sepertinya ia mempunyai penyakit tekanan batin. Namun, Yuri masih bisa untuk berpatisipasi untuk kegiatan minggu depan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mendecakkan lidahnya itu, mulai pasrah. Pasalnya, Sehun adalah murid yang paling buruk dalam hal olahraga. Gerakan senamnya saja sudah seperti orang yang sedang menari jaipongan. Maka dari itu, Sehun sangat benci pada pelajaran olahraga ditambah pak John yang selalu memarahinya.

Dan juga, ada Sulli dan gengnya―Luna dan Victoria. Mereka sangat gelisah karna mereka sudah membayangkan bagaimana panasnya terik matahari disaat semua siswa disuruh berjemur di lapangan dan berlari-lari dengan mengeluarkan seember keringat. Mereka takut kulit mereka yang sangat putih mulus dan lembut itu berubah menjadi hitam, kusam dan kering. Membayangkannya saja mereka sudah berteriak-teriak karenanya. Seisi kelas mulai menutupi telinganya disaat teriakan cempreng bebek itu keluar dari mulut Sulli, Luna, dan Victoria. Luna sudah gelisah membayangkan akan bibirnya yang sangat lembut dan merah itu akan berubah menjadi kering-kering dan berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman. Victoria-pun mulai gelisah membayangkan dirinya yang mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik, putih, dan mulus itu berubah menjadi muka yang dipenuhi oleh bintik-bintik hitam ataupun jerawat karna pengaruh udara polusi dan tanah-tanah lapangan serta dipenuhi oleh minyak-minyak. Merekapun mulai berteriak dengan sangat ketakutan sembari mengetok-ngetok jidatnya pada meja.

"Berisik! Suara kalian benar-benar bisa membuat seisi kelas tuli mendadak!" teriak Minho sambil marah-marah. Minho memang gampang marah, namun sebenarnya hatinya sangat baik dan juga sangat tampan itu.

"Eh?! Emang masalah hah?! Kaya yang gapernah teriak aja" sindir Victoria. Seisi kelaspun menatap perdebatan Minho dan geng gajelas itu, geng trio mania itu. "Kalaupun iya, aku mempunyai alasan yang benar jika aku mau berteriak!" balas Minho tak kalah dahsyat.

"Yaterus?! Emangnya aku peduli kalau kalian tuli mendadak hah?!" balas Luna ikut membela temannya, Victoria. Minho dan geng trio maniak itu saling berdebat dan memicu perhatian seisi kelas. Wali kelasnya yang mulai tak tahan dengan tingkah konyol mereka mulai berdehem keras.

"Kalian kalau mau berdebat silahkan ke lapangan. Ini kelas. Kelas untuk belajar, bukan tempat untuk saling berdebat! Silahkan keluar" ucap walikelas yang disertai oleh anggukan siswa yang lain. Sulli dan gengnya itu merasa malu ditertawakan oleh yang lain, sedangkan Minho mengangguk kepalanya dan mulai duduk kembali dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wajah tanpa dosa memang.

"Dan juga, Park Chanyeol, kau harus ikut berpatisipasi dalam kegiatan ini. Bapak yakin pasti jika kau ikut berpatisipasi, kelas ini akan menang dengan kemungkinan sebesar 80%".

Siswa-siswa yang mendengarnya mulai makin ricuh saat wali kelasnya mengikut sertakan Chanyeol, sang murid killer yang paling ditakuti seisi sekolah itu. 'Pak, waras?!' 'Pak, yakin mau mengikut sertakan murid killer itu?!' 'Pak, aku ingin mati saja' 'Pak! Sudah gila ya?!' dan banyak lagi. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mengangguk-ngangguk kepalanya dan seisi kelaspun mulai tersontak seperti terkena halilintar mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan mulai maju ke depan kelas. Baginya aneh, saat murid baru sudah menjadi orang terhormat seisi sekolah, namun ya mau gimana lagi, ini sudah nasibnya.

"kalian harus mengisi formulir ini, sudah wajib." Ucap Baekhyun dengan berusaha untuk tegas dan berwibawa. Seisi kelas mulai mengatakan kalau mereka tidak ingin ikut berpatisipasi untuk kegiatan minggu depan, namun Baekhyun dengan sengaja memberi kode pada seisi kelas dan mulai mengancam seisi kelas dengan menyuruh Chanyeol maju kedepan. Sontak seisi kelas mulai terkejut dan mulai cepat-cepat mengisi formulir itu dan mengumpulkannya pada Baekhyun dengan rasa terpaksa itu.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswa mulai menuju kantin untuk makan disana. Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai pergi menuju kantin sekolah juga. Saat mereka sudah membawa makanan yang dibelinya dari kantin, tampaknya mata Baekhyun berkeliaran sana-sini. Ya, tentu saja, apalagi kalau bukan mencari Chanyeol. Dilihatnya sekeliling kantin, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan pagar atap―Baekhyun melihatnya dari jendela yang berada di samping kantin.

"Baekhyun! Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Sehun yang kini mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya saat Baekhyun pergi menuju keluar kantin sambil membawa makanan. Merasa tidak dibalas pertanyaannya oleh lawan bicaranya, akhirnya Sehun berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya mendengar teriakan dari Sehun yang sedari tadi mengulang-ngulangkan namanya itu, namun ia mengacuhkannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di atap sekolah. Ia tidak melihat Chanyeol lagi disana. Baekhyun mencari-cari disetiap celah yang ada di atap itu, namun nihil. Baekhyun mendengus dan mengerang kesal karenanya. Pasalnya, makanan yang dibeli oleh Baekhyun akan Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol―karna Baekhyun sendiri sudah kenyang memakan makanan yang ada di lovina Inn tadi pagi.

Sehun datang menyusul Baekhyun keatap. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan meneriaki namanya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan sayu. "Ngapain kesini?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun enggan menjawabnya, jika Sehun tau alasan dia kesini mungkin Sehun akan terkena stroke mendadak karenanya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin saja" ucap Baekhyun sesantai mungkin. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir atap dan mulai memakan makanannya. Sehun yang berada disitu pun ikut memakan makanannya bersama Baekhyun. Silent. Sangat. Sehun tidak berani memulai pembicaraan, takutnya Baekhyun akan marah karna sedang emosi dan mulai memanggil Chanyeol lalu dibunuh. Membayangkannya saja bulu kuduk Sehun sudah berdiri alias merinding.

"Sehun" panggil Baekhyun, memulai percakapannya. Sehun yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mengangkat kedua alisnya yang berarti "ya?", karna mulut Sehun ada gumpalan-gumpalan makanan yang udah dikunyah dan berlumuri ludah. Menjijikkan!

"apa kau tadi melihat Pria Ama― uh maksudku, apa kau tadi melihat Chanyeol disini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mendengar nama "Chanyeol" terucap saja membuat Sehun mengeluarkan gumpalan-gumpalan makanan yang sudah dikunyahnya itu menyembur tepat di depan muka Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Baekhyun mengerang "Arghh" dan mendecak keras. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sendiri jijik untuk membersihkan mukanya apalagi dengan tangannya. Sehun mulai gelagapan dan tidak tak harus bagaimana, ia takut Chanyeol membunuhnya. Sehun sangat panik sekali dan terus menerus meneriaki kata "maafkan aku" berkali-kali. Namun, Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang seperti Cahaya kilat dan mulai membersihkan wajah Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya dari belakang. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada yg membersihkan wajahnya dari belakang itu sendiri kaget. Sehun yang melihatnya mulai membelalakkan matanya dan jantungnya mulai error, berdetak dengan keras. Nafas Sehun terhenti dan sigap saat Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan tatapan buasnya. Tatapan itu mengartikan Sehun kalau Chanyeol akan membunuhnya.

Sehun bersujud-sujud beberapa kali kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia berteriak minta maaf dengan sangat prustasi. Keringat yang berada di keningnya mulai bercucuran. Sehun yakin Chanyeol akan membunuhnya, namun ternyata sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Sehun bayangkan.

Namun, Siapa sangka, kalau Chanyeol sedang dimarahi oleh Baekhyun. Sehun yang melihatnya lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya. "Huh! Dasar sialan! Kau kemana aja hah?! Sedari tadi aku mencarimu Bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun dengan disertai mata yang membulat itu.

"Tadi aku ke wc sebentar," ucap Chanyeol dengan entengnya menjawab itu. Baekhyun sendiri kurang mempercayai jawabannya, namun ia biarkan. Perhatian Baekhyun kini beralih pada Sehun dan sontak membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan detakan jantungnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak sengaja, sumpah! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku, aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku.." kata Sehun dengan super duper frustasi. Baekhyun sendiri tidak berpikiran sampai ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membunuh Sehun, hanya Sehunnya saja yang melebih-lebihkan.

"Hee, jadi kau ingin dibunuh oleh Chanyeol?" goda Baekhyun dengan disertai seringai yang cukup bisa dibilang 'tampan' itu. "Tidak-Tidak! kumohon jangan bunuh aku! Aku tidak sengaja menyemburkan makananku dari mulutku! Kumohon percayalah! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan jangan kau bunuh aku, kumohon!" ucap Sehun sambil sujud-sujud beberapa kali pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sendiri sangat heran. Maksudnya apa bahwa dirinya akan membunuh Sehun?

"melakukan apapun yang kumau?" goda Baekhyun lagi dan jangan lupa, masih disertai evil smirk itu. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. "kalau begitu, kau harus mau jadi Bodyguard kedua milikku" ucap Baekhyun mantap. Sehun yang mendengarnya mulai hampir gila. Masa aja Sehun harus menjadi bodyguard Baekhyun dan selalu berada di sisi Chanyeol terus menerus?! Tidak apa-apa jika hanya Baekhyun saja yg selalu ada disisinya, namun apakan Chanyeol juga harus berada disisinya?! Oh tuhan! Katakanlah ini hanya tipuan belaka!

"A-apa?!"

"Kau harus menjadi bodyguard kedua milikku"

"hah?! Maksudmu aku harus jadi bodyguardmu dan mengisi hari-hariku dengan si murid killer itu?!"

"tapi kalau kamu tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, oke. Chanyeol…." Goda Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan nada evil itu. Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Sehun pasrah dan menyetujui dirinya menjadi bodyguardnya Baekhyun.

"Nah, kalian berdua, sebagai Bodyguard pribadiku, kalian harus menuruti apa yang kumau. Apapun itu. sekarang, tolong bantu aku mengumpulkan surat-surat formulir kegiatan minggu depan di setiap kelas!" ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas dan 'sok' berwibawa itu. didalam hati Baekhyun sendiri seperti evil , rasanya ia seperti pangeran yang mempunyai anak buah yang sangat kuat itu.

"kalian tunggu apalagi?! Ayo ikuti aku! Temani aku pergi menuju setiap kelas!" ulang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai memegang pundak Baekhyun. Namun Sehun yang melihatnya agak 'jealous" karenanya. Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri, Sehun berteriak pada Chanyeol. Namun, Sehun kini tak usah khawatir. Karna, jika Sehun dilukai atau diancam oleh Chanyeol, Sehun hanya harus mengadunya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan memarahi abis-abisan pada Chanyeol.

"Heh, minggirkan tanganmu dari Tuanku" ucap Sehun memberanikan diri dan mendorong tangan Chanyeol dari pundak Baekhyun. Sehun menempatkan tangannya pada pundak Baekhyun. Merasa disaingi, akhirnya Chanyeol melepas paksa tangan Sehun dari pundak Baekhyun dan menempatkan tangannya lagi di pundak Baekhyun. Sehun tentu saja tidak terima, karenanya Sehun juga melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu itu mulai meneriaki Chanyeol dan Sehun, lalu jalan dengan sangat cepat karenanya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di belakang. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menyalahkan satu sama lain sebagai akibat membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Mereka saling 'evil glare' satu sama lain dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Yihaaa maaaaf banget apdetnya lama banget hehhe soalnya tergantung review, kalau misalnya reviewnya dikit, jadi malas apdet buahahha.

Oke maafkan author jika ini belum panjang, habis banyak tugas sekolah.

Buat chap selanjutnya, pertandingan olaraga itu semakin dekat dan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sering bertengkar karna masalah kecil. Dan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai risih karna bodyguardnya itu bertengkar hanya karna masalah kecil.

Nantikan chapt selanjutnyaa!

Kritik dan saran silahkan author terima dengan lapang dada.

Review okey?


End file.
